Druid's Rebellion
by confuzzled9872
Summary: Officially changed to M! Set summer after 5th year. "Harry I have so many questions,"Hermione said. "I have some answers but the most important thing I can tell you first is I had to grab you and leave! Hermione they were going to kill you," Harry said very seriously. "Who" "Dumbledore and his cronies"
1. Chapter 1

**To all those who are reading my other story, I promise I am working on it** **For now though I have decided to start another story. Set right after fifth year and Sirius lives! Confuzzled9872(* & **

**HGPOV**

It's been a month since the battle at the Department of Mystery's. Since then we have all ended up at Grimmauld's Places but all I mean Sirius, Harry and I. Sirius and I needed healing after the battle and we were brought here by Harry. Harry refuses to let anyone else in and I have no idea why. He leaves to get us potions from who knows where and I haven't gotten the bloodiest idea how he knows what he doing.

My state is better than Sirius though the curse Dolohov used hurt my lunges therefore I have been unable to speak for some time until they heal properly. Sirius had half his body in The Veil before Harry grab him out and has been in a coma ever since.

The door to the room I am staying in creeks open and in comes Harry with another set of my daily potions and it looks like something new as well.

"I got new medicine today for you to try Hermione. I really hope this helps according to my tests results it should! Open up and let's see," Harry said and poured the liquid into my mouth.

Instantly I can feel it warm my insides and I feel a burning a terrible burning! Then suddenly everything turns black and I start seeing images flash in front of my eyes like a Telly would.

 _Sirius and I are laying on hospital beds in Hogwarts. Harry looks like he hasn't slept in days. He sits between both our beds and surprisingly he is reading what looks like is Hogwarts: A History out loud._

" _I am sorry Sirius if this bores you but Hermione you seem to be enjoying yourself," Harry says and then go backs to reading out loud. I can see he is trying to handle the most out of the situation of me and Sirius unconscious. Oh Harry! You shouldn't have been alone where the rest of the Order and Ron!_

 _Everything begins to go Foggy and it appears time has changed and its nightfall. Sirius and I are alone and then Harry runs into the room. He starts shoving all our potions, books and clothes into a duffle bag frantically. He then pulls off both of our blanket covers and starts to prop us on the headboards of the beds. He puts the duffle bag over his shoulders and lifts me up bridal style._

" _Dobby!" He screams._

 _Crack_

" _Harry Potter calls Dobby. What does Harry Potter need Dobby to do?"_

" _Grab Sirius and I will grab Hermione we are going to Grimmauld's Place NOW!"_

 _Everything fogs again and another scene appears of Harry in the kitchen at Grimmauld's._

" _What do I do? What do I do? I can't take care of them I don't know how!" Harry shouts to no one when out of nowhere a rabbit Patronus appears and begins to speak._

" _Harry Potter you have found the truth and we will help you. Go to the land of Nargles and everything will be explained."_

 _The rabbit looks at Harry and begins to hop towards the fire place in the living room. Stops then looks at Harry again._

" _Do you want me to follow you?" Harry questions._

 _The rabbit nobs its head yes and Harry follows the rabbit._

 _The scene begins to fade again and it's now Harry sitting next to my bed._

" _Hermione I brought something for you to wake up! It didn't work on Sirius but his case appears more severe. Oh Hermione, so many things have happened since battle so many things I didn't know came to light and I can't wait to tell you both. Hermione I am going to pour this down your throat I am sorry for touching you without your permission but there is no other way I am afraid."_

 _Harry opens my mouth and my shoot open._

That was this morning. Harry told me its summer now and we have been here a month. He also mentioned it was only Sirius, me and him and to not ask about the others.

"Harry," I am able to speak again thank goodness! I have so many questions.

"Oh Hermione! You can speak. They said it would work but I wasn't entirely sure if I could believe them. I…"

"Harry Stop! What is going on? I saw you leave Hogwarts with Sirius and me why? What happened? Where are Ron and the Order? Why aren't you home for the summer? Harry I have so many questions."

"Mione I have some answers but the most important thing I can tell you first. I had to grab you and leave! Hermione they were going to kill you," Harry said very seriously.

"Who?" Who would want to kill me? The questions continue to pile.

Harry took my hand in his and started rubbing small circles on it to comfort me.

"Dumbledore and his cronies," Harry sneered the name as in disgust.

I just look at him dumfounded why would Dumbledore want to kill me? Who are his cronies? This is going to be a very long night.

 **Review!**

 **Confuzzled(* & **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again what up peeps! Confuzzled9872(* & **

_HGPOV_

"Harry what happened?"

"I think it be better if I just showed you?"

He left the room and I could hear him running down the stairs. Oh Harry I am so confused. I just want everything to go back to normal. I wish I was never attacked. I wish we never went to the Department of Mysteries. I wish so many things that would seem useless now.

Harry comes back into the room with a pensive?

"Harry how did you get that?" I questioned him.

"You be surprised at the things you can find in this place. When you are better I can show you the library I discovered. There are so many floors and rooms! I bet even the order didn't know all this stuff existed here. The Black disguise this place as a townhouse but Hermione I would say its like that tent we stayed in at the Qudditch World Cup but better! The place is practically as big as Hogwarts if you know how to navigate it," Harry said while smiling at me. Then he pointed his wand to his head pulled out a memory it looked like. He placed the memory in the pensive.

"Hermione just put your face in here and all will be explained that I know. I promise."

"Alright Harry," I said then placed my face in the pensive.

 _ **Harry's Memories**_

 _This is my all fault! I should of have listen to Hermione if I did Hermione and Sirius would be awake right now! I need to speak to Dumbledore there has to be more for me to do then just wait to see results._

 _I leave the Gryffindor common room and head to the Headmaster's office._

" _Lemon Drops," I say the password and then walk up the stairs. I start to hear voices and I don't know why but I listen in instead of announcing myself to them all._

" _Albus something must be done," I recognize that voice I think its Kingsley from the Order._

" _I agree. The girl is too troublesome she is going to make us loose everything we worked towards! We should have just killed her earlier but you claimed she would be an asset. She is nothing more than a distraction for Harry. They have grown too close he isn't as isolated as he should be. That damn Godfather of his should still be in Azkaban if it wasn't for her doing! Nothing is going to plan!" I believe that was Professor Moody but I don't understand what's wrong with Hermione and Sirius._

" _Now Alastor in all plans there is always room for error and we can still kill the girl. I think you are right she has grown to close to Harry and this would be the perfect situation to isolate him further help make him into the solider we need for the light. If certain things were revealed I believe Ms. Granger would be definitely be a liability more than an asset." I know for certain that was Dumbledore speaking. He can't kill Hermione she is my friend! She would do anything for me and I would for her! I can't let that happen._

" _What do you mean certain things?" That is Mr. Weasley voice! What is he doing here and where is Ron?_

" _Arthur, Kingsley, Alastor, Severus, Rubeus, what I am about to say must never leave this room. Only a handful of people know this information as it could change the tide of the war. Ms. Granger is a bandrui."_

" _Stop lying Albus the bandrui died off eons ago everyone knows that! This isn't child plays this war. I think you are just trying to scare us!" Alastor shouted._

" _I wish I was Alastor. Ms. Granger descends from an ancient magical family one of the oldest in this world possibly even the oldest! This family though is dark the darkest you can get. If Ms. Granger were to know this who knows what could happen. She can never learn where she comes from a law was establish long ago for this," Dumbledore finished and went to go sit down in his chair._

 _What family? Why does it matter! Hermione is her own person a family relation could never change that! Why would a law prevent someone finding out?_

" _You don't me the accession law? Albus how could you even be sure she is this person. That family died off in the 5_ _th_ _century. That law is ancient plus that would never happen today Wizarding England has not had a monarch since the 15_ _th_ _century. That law was establish to make sure of that." So Snape finally decides to speak and he only adds more questions that need to be answered._

" _Severus you have no idea how powerful she is. No one could know how powerful she is not even herself. She needs to be eliminated so no one will ever know."_

 _Dumbledore can't kill Hermione! I need to get her and Sirius out of here before it's too late._

 _ **Back to Reality**_

 _NOPOV_

Hermione pulled out of the memory and looked directly at Harry. This memory only caused her to further question everything.

"Harry what is a bandrui? What family? I am muggleborn no one in my family has ever been a witch or wizard I am the first! If anything that only caused more questions."

"There are so many things you don't know. That I am only just figuring out. I thought I show you why I took you away from Hogwarts. We can never go back there Mione. They are going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen. Never! I don't want to be there solider if they are going to kill my best friend. The prophecy be damn! Hermione I think you need to come with me now to learn more! So much more from the least likely people to and before we leave I ask you to be open minded. "

"Where are we going?"

"Luna's, she helped me heal you and Sirius. She is one of the few people I think we can trust right now. She helped me make that potion to heal you fully. Did you know her mom was a Potioneer apparently a bloody good one. Luna is genius too. No wonder she is in Ravenclaw. She is quit…"

"Harry you ramble when you are nervous and if I didn't know any better I think someone might have developed a crush," Hermione said with a smirk while getting herself out of bed. She looked over at Harry to only see a blush forming from his cheek down his neck.

"Merlin! You do have a crush on her don't you? Aww Harry that's so cute! I can already see the little blonde hair green eyed babies," Hermione said while pitching Harry cheeks.

"Stop that, this is serious Luna knows more. Apparently she is meant to protect you or something."

"Why?"

"You can ask her yourself if you come with me. First I suggest a change of clothing I don't think you should go there in pajama's do you?"

 **Woop!**

 **Reviews please** **(* & **


	3. Chapter 3

**(* & **

HGPOV

I am barely dressed and Harry immediately shoves me into the flo network.

"Knights of Grey," I hear Harry shout and I begin to feel myself to be whisk away.

When we exit the flo next thing I see is we are what look like an ancient castle. The room is all brimstone and the only light is from candles. I look around and see a long wooden table with several people sitting around it. The only empty chairs look like to be two at the head of the table.

"Harry where are we?" I ask. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder. The questions only seem to pile up every second.

"Hermione just take a seat and everything will be explained. Please do not shout or say anything about the people sitting at the table. Some of them will shock and I know the first time I was here they had to take away my wand to prevent me from doing something stupid," Harry said while ushering me forward to the table.

"You doing something without thinking so unlike you," I say with a grin and move along with Harry.

We get to the table and to say I was shocked by the people sitting at it was an understatement.

I immediately see Luna and who I am assumed is her father. Then next to them is very shocking I see Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and Bellatrix Lestrange. What are they doing here according to modern history the Black sisters have not been seen together since they were teenagers? Then at the other end of the table I see Professor McGonagall? She looks at me with a smile. Then on the other side of table I see Tonks, Malfoy, Remus and Sirius? I thought Sirius was in a coma back home. This is all so much I can barely handle it.

"Hermione dear please take a seat. I can see all the questions passing through your eyes," I look up and see it was McGonagall who spoke.

"Professor I am very confused. What are all you doing here? Isn't Lestrange a Death Eater and Sirius I thought you were in a coma?"

"I am perfectly fine dear. Please take a seat," Sirius said and I took a seat next to Harry.

"Ms. Granger welcome to the Knights of Grey. We are ancient order whose job is to protect the royal family until the time came when the heir returned to the Wizarding World. You Hermione are the heir to the ancient royal family." McGonagall finished and looked at Hermione.

"No you have to be mistaken. I am not royalty I am muggleborn. My parents are dentists! My grandparents were dentists! I come from dentists. I think you have the wrong person Professor. I am just the 'chosen one's' side kick."

"Oh girl you have no idea who you are. What you are meant to do. Harry is only a piece of the puzzle this all goes down a lot further then the Tom Riddle issue," I turn to see Bellatrix talking.

"You! You are a deatheater! Shouldn't you be kissing his feet and not here?" I shouted at her.

"I play my part well as do everyone who is here. Even Harry played his part and he had no idea his father was part of the Knights. It's in our blood girl. We were born predestined to protect the royal family. We have been protecting your family for centuries until now. Now it's time for you to take your place again," spoke calmly towards Hermione.

"What place? Why are you protecting me?" I say on the verge of tears.

"Hermione listen to them," I hear Harry whisper in my ear.

"Okay but not Bellatrix. I want someone I can trust to tell me what the hell is going on," I stated.

"Okay well then if not me Sirius why don't you tell the girl the truth," Bellatrix proposition Sirius.

"Hermione you are the heir to well they are simply known as The Family. Thousands of years ago The Family ruled over all of Wizarding Worlds in the world. They were traditionally a grey family some of the rulers would drift towards light or dark but they would always keep the balance. Now your family is descendants of actual immortals."

"Sirius immortals don't exist," I stated. I feel like this is all a horrible dream I need to wake up from.

"Immortals do exist," I hear a deep Irish voice speak. I turn around and see a tall auburn hair man. He looks to be about Remus and Sirius's age. His hair look past his shoulders was tied up in a ponytail and he had a lot of scruff on his face as well. His skin was pale as snow and he was built like a Qudditch player. His clothes thought look from another time he appeared to be in furs and knight apparel.

"Who are you?" I wondered.

"I am one of those immortals you think don't exist. My name is Fintan and I was born at the beginning of the modern times. I believe it was now called about 10 A.D. You dearie are one of my descendants."

"Why have I heard that name before?" This can't be real. This can't be real!

"Well in Celtic Mythology I am known as Fintan the Wise a shape shifter who was the advisor to ancient Irish Kings. Girlie they did get many things wrongs about me and my family. I am shape shifter but I was not an advisor I was the King. The king of the magical world until I was not anymore."

"I think I am only getting more confused with each passing moment."

"Hermione your family well our family has very dark history. I think it best to start from the beginning. Your family actually started with three sisters called The Moriggan daughters of Ernmas. There was Badb, Macha and Nemain. In mythology they were known for destruction and war but in reality they were just fighting to keep the lands their mother made safe from invaders. It's amazing how much muggles really do get wrong. The sisters lived in harmony as did all immortals until Macha fell in love with a mortal. This was the beginning of rift. Badb thought Macha was betraying them for the humans but Neiman saw Macha with her human love once and she never seen anything so beautiful. In their thousands years of life she never seen anyone look that happy. Neiman knew she had to help out. So she went to her mother and showed her the memory. Ernmas agreed with Neiman and together they took away Macha immortality so she could be happy. Macha spent the rest of her days as a simple farmer's wife she had many children and she died as a mortal. Now an immortal life century past as if by simply months so Badb didn't know any of this until Macha passing. Devastated by the loss of her sister and in her opinion betrayal of her family Badb left Ireland to grieve."

"So I am Irish?"

"Yes I am not done. Now while on her travels Badb never fully forgave her family and started driving her deeper into darkness that was until of course she met an immortal named Neit. Finally understanding what Macha must have felt Badb brought Neit home to meet her family. Badb never could have anticipated this because well she didn't know."

"What didn't she know?"

"Immortal mate for life and you don't know until you meet that soulmate that is why Macha gave up her immortality because she knew that was the one for her. So when Badb brought home Neit the moment he laid eyes on Neiman he knew that was the one for him as well did Neiman. Ernmas their mother tried explaining it to Badb but Badb just drove deeper and deeper into darkness. Badb started causing wars for no reasons caused humans to do the unspeakable just for pure entertainment. It broke Ernmas and Neiman heart but they had to banish Badb to the underworlds in order to save the humans who were settling in the lands. After the banishment Neiman and Neit decided for a simple life and gave up their immortality to live amongst the humans."

"So I descend from them?"

"Yes you do. Now Neit and Neiman spent thousands of years as gods so when they gave up immortality they never did give up their powers. With this power is how The Family got started. Wizards and witches at the time which they became mortal declared them The Family. This is was a dark time in mortal history witches and wizards were getting killed by the thousands. So Neiman and Neit help create the Statue of Secrecy we have now and started the first true magical society. They brought them stability and peace. Other countries started taking notice of this stability and soon Neiman and Neit were declared King and Queen of all magical beings. They helped saved thousands of lives and for centuries the peace was kept by them and their descendants."

"So what happened?"

"Badb happened. The underworld destroyed whatever good was left in her. She soon figure out how to leave her prison if only for a few hours as a crow. In this crow form she started doing what she did best which was cause chaos. She started manipulating members of the Family that there shouldn't be a grey but things were only black and white. The most recent descendent of Neiman was a King named Lugh he was a good just ruler who had three children. Two sons named Ibic and Cuchulanin as well as a daughter named Elibu. Badb started whispering in the sons ears. The sons knowing where they came from thought it was Ernmas talking to them. Soon a divide was drawn between the light and dark. Cuchulanin rising an army of the dark and Ibic an army of the light both brothers thinking that Ernmas called to them wouldn't see reason. The only thing that was preventing war at the time was King Lugh and Elibu. Badb couldn't manipulate them no matter how hard she tried."

"I am guessing you had something to do with that."

"Yes I did. Ernmas sent me to help prevent an all-out war. What she didn't anticipate and neither did I was me finding my soulmate in Elibu. She was an amazing woman my Elibu. Even though I asked Ernmas many times to give up my immortality to live with Elibu she would refuse. She knew I had a greater purpose. Soon after my arrival King Lugh was struck sick. He knew his days were ending and named Elibu his heir instead of her brothers. King Lugh knew she could keep the balance. This cause a strong rift in the family and the brothers finally agreed on something that was once their father died to take out Elibu. After they take out Elibu they can fight for who would rule. Badb was feeding their beliefs more and more with each passing day. As predicted King Lugh passed away and Elibu became Queen and I became her King Consort. The brothers' armies thus started an all-out war for power."

"What happened next?" I asked.

"The war killed thousands of lives and with no end in sight Ernmas decided to step in. She came to me the night my son IIIan was to be born. She told me the war would never end. For Elibu as strong as she was, was meant to die in childbirth. The only thing that we could do was help create a ceasefire until the true Grey Leader would appear again. She said she had a dream of a true leader coming that could finally end Badb manipulation forever but that leader was not my son. She saw my son as king would only cause the war to last longer and for more death to ensue. "

"What did you do?"

"I did what I had to. Ernmas plan was simple with Elibu death we would take IIIan and bind his magic. Then we send him to live his day a muggle with no idea where he came from. With the death of their sister the brothers would apparently wake up out of their power thirsty haze to create what is now the Ministry of Magic. When the Ministry of Magic was created a law was passed that there shall be no more monarchy in the Wizarding World unless they were of the Elibu line. The brothers heard their sister had a child but never looked for him and this law was more of way to establish the end of monarchies throughout all Wizarding Worlds. Thus I created the Knights of Grey from the very few families that were loyal to Elibu in the end and trusted them with protection of the line until the heir appeared. That heir being you." Fintan finished and looked directly at me.

"How do you know it's me? I am sure you had thousands of descendants. Why me?"

"Hermione my descendants only ever have one child each that's it and none until now have shown any magically powers until you. I know it in my soul Hermione. The signs also show Badb is gaining power once again but instead of manipulating brothers she has found one Tom Riddle and one Albus Dumbledore the direct descendants of Cuchulanin and Ibic. This time she is destined to take full form. You will be the only one who can stop her from creating a world of chaos for everyone not just wizards but muggles as well. "

"What do you mean by taking full form?"

"Ernmas told me on that fateful night that her daughter stop becoming a crow in order to conserve power. Once she is able to conserve enough power she is able to walk this earth again. This time she will use it as the revenge she always wanted on her mother and sister. The signs already showed her preparing for this. It started when Dumbledore was a child started filling his head with ideas for the 'greater good.' His entire life he has been convinced that everything he does is for the good for this world but in reality it is just Badb manipulating him for her own use."

"What about Voldemort?"

"Badb got her clutches into Tom Riddle even earlier then Dumbledore. Tom Riddle is truly a creation of Badb influence. She manipulated his mother into dosing his father with a love potion in order to even create Tom. He had no hope from the beginning."

"You did nothing to stop this?"

"I couldn't do anything but protect my line. Protect you. Only the Grey Leader would be able to defeat Badb once and for all. Until they appeared I was force to just be a bystander to the rest of history."

"What about Ernmas? Why couldn't she do anything? She is the goddess that started all this chaos in the first place. Why does it have to be me?"

"Ernmas is many things but a mother is first. She would never be able to kill Badb because a mother's love is a powerful thing. It doesn't matter what Badb has done or what she has become Ernmas would rather die by Badb hand then kill her herself."

"What about me? Does Badb know about me? Why not kill me as a baby? How does Dumbledore know about me?"

"Oh Badb knows about you girlie but she didn't know about you though until you enter Hogwarts. She is powerful but she never knew where we hid Illan in the first place so she was never able to track my line. As for Dumbledore she has been whispering in his ear for decades the threat The Family could have on the Wizarding World. She led him to false history books written about our family. Dumbledore is convinced The Family just wants to take over and destroy everything and everyone. He is just a puppet nothing more."

"So the Knights of Grey have been protecting me my whole life? Then what was that fiasco in the Department of Mysteries? What about Harry?"

"Well there are always others at play Hermione. The prophecy was something no immortal could have predicted or has control over. In a way Harry will be still doing his duty as a knight. He is protecting you from Badb greatest manipulation and will be doing your rule a great service once Voldemort is defeated. Voldemort has no hope for redemption and must be destroyed at all costs. Dumbledore however we may be able to convince but only time will tell. As for the Knights they are descendants of the original court of advisors that aided my Elibu and me. The Potters were the head of our armies, The Lupins our voice of the people, The Lovegoods our seers and finally we have the Blacks. The Blacks were the descendants of Macha and our most trusted advisors. They had a hand in everything The Family has done since the beginning and would do anything for us and us for them."

"So the Department of Mysteries? Bellatrix?"

"Yes that fiasco was more of plan established by us. We knew the time was coming for the ultimate war and we need all our allies together again. Bellatrix has been our ears and eyes into Voldemort camp for decades. The time has come for all the spying to stop we needed her and everyone here to start training the next generation for what is to come."

"So Bellatrix was working for you the entire time? What about Neville's parents? All the people she has killed?"

"All wars have collateral damage and not all lives can be saved but all that was needed in order for Bellatrix to become Voldemort most trusted servant. She is the direct line to all his plans for the upcoming battles. Bellatrix has and always will be one of the most trusted Knights of Grey."

"This is a lot to take in. What about McGonagall? The next generation? I am guessing none of us will be returning to Hogwarts. There are still so many questions I have."

"Well Ms. Granger I have a particularly unique insight on events ahead," McGonagall spoke.

"What is that?"

"I knew Badb better than anyone at one time and my daughter deserve to be punished for what she has done. I will not kill her but doesn't mean I won't help stop her."

"What a minute what are you saying?"

"Hello Hermione and the Knights of Grey we haven't official met but I think you know me as Ernmas."

 **Review**

 **(* & **


	4. Chapter 4

**(* & 3**

 _HGPOV_

"You're Ernmas? Then what happened to Professor McGonagall?" I asked

"We are one in the same. There is a reason I am the transfigurations professor at Hogwarts. I have transfigured myself for the past 60 years in order to integrate in your society. I knew the time was coming for the final war. I will no longer watch my daughter destroy any more lives it has to stop," Ernmas spoke.

"The Knights of Grey never knew who you were until now? How did you get here?" Harry spoke up.

"Well Fintan always knew who I was. He supposedly brought me into the fold soon after I graduated Hogwarts. We convinced the old knights I could be the ultimate spy in Dumbledore's camp which I have become much like Bella."

"I still don't understand why you won't kill Badb yourself," I questioned.

"Hermione despite everything she has done I will always see my little girl in the end. I can banish her, punish her, hell I probably could even torture her but kill I will never be able to do. A mother love is a very powerful thing. It is how Mr. Potter was never killed as a child and it is why I could never kill her."

"But you will aid in her demise?" Remus spoke up. In this entire exchange I completely forgot most of the knights were even sitting at the table. I look over to Ernmas/McGonagall to see this stone cold immortal begin to tear a little bit. She quickly sniffed back her tears but they are there.

"With a heavy heart and much debate I must do what is right for the world and if its means Badb must die I have to accept it. That being said the time to prepare for that begins now! Hermione, Harry, Luna and Draco you will be the next generation. You will lead the world into a peaceful era if this all works out in the end. You will have help from all of us but the road ahead is a tough one and will take a long time. You are correct though Hermione dear none of you will no longer be going to Hogwarts. All your friends I am sorry unless they prove their worth you need to forget. Now to begin…."

"Wait a second Professor! This is a lot to process and I need some time to handle it. I still have questions. "I spoke and feel Harry grab my hand for comfort. This is probably a lot to take in for him as well for he needs to still defeat Voldemort. I look around the room I see Luna for once she doesn't look dreamy but rather very serious and looking directly at me. Draco I can see the worry in his face and I have lot of things to ask him when this meeting is done.

"I am sorry dear. Sometimes I let things get away from myself. I understand this is a lot for you to go through and I am sorry it had to be hidden from you for so long. Harry I promise you by the time we are done training Voldemort will be nothing. Draco and Luna I think both of you have some things to talk about with Harry and Hermione," Ernmas said and got up and left. The rest of the Knights left with her. The only people left in the room were Harry, Draco, Luna and me.

"Um Hi so I guess time for introductions really well I am Draco Malfoy-Black soon to be dropping the Malfoy hopefully anyway," Draco spoke while getting up from his seat in order to move closer to Harry and me.

"Black? What about your father? Why aren't you calling me mudblood?" I said.

"My father was never really my father more like the sperm donor. His and my mother's marriage was arranged and my mother got separate room as soon as she got pregnant with me. Sirius has been more of a father to me since he got out of Azkaban then Lucius. As for the rest it was a façade. I have been at this game since before Hogwarts the Knights start training very young. I always knew who you were just was never allowed to say anything," Draco finished and looked at me in regret.

"Luna?" I asked.

"I was the same as Draco as soon as I got to Hogwarts I knew who you were but wasn't even given permission to talk to you until this year. I would watch from the sidelines as a silent observer but when Umbitch got here it was decided you needed more protection," Luna spoke and it was probably the most sane I ever heard her speak.

"What about the previous years? The Philosopher stone, the chamber and the tournament?" I asked.

"The beauty of being a seer is seeing all the outcomes to events. All those events I always knew you would be protected by Harry or figure it out for yourself. Harry you may has no idea you were a Knight but you have acted like one none the less. When Umbitch got here all the scenarios I saw were worse than the next unless I stepped in to help with the DA. Then and only then did the scenario get better and there was always a reason it took so long for her to find us. Draco and I would coordinate constantly and merlin you two really do have a knack for trouble. I am so excited actually to get to talk to you both for real!" Luna squealed it seem not all her personality was a façade.

"So you really are a seer?" This time Harry asked.

"Yes and Trelawney is a hack! Merlin that woman she gets one or two prophecies right and suddenly she is a professor! I could do a better job than that crazy lady," Luna yelled.

"Something I think we can agree on. Guys this is a lot to take in. We basically have to get to know you two all over again as it seems," I said.

"Your pretty much right about that but according to Remus and Sirius we are basically the same but much blonder version of you guys so I don't think it will take much," Draco said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What he means Harry is that I give it like a year before you guys are basically the new Marauders," I look around and see Remus and Sirius walk in.

"Sirius!" Harry and I yelled and run and hug him.

"Miss me?" Sirius says while he returns the hug.

"We thought you were in coma. Why weren't you here the first time I came?" Harry said while tearing up.

"Fintan thought it be better for me to fake wake up when Hermione here woke up. We definitely didn't anticipate you getting hurt in the battle Hermione. When we came back and told Fintan he was about to kill us all right there I say but I am glad you are finally okay," Sirius spoke while unleashing the hug and pulling up a chair.

"I am sorry for the deceiving Hermione but it was all for your protection. Harry I think your father would be very proud of you if he were alive," Remus spoke while also pulling up a chair.

"So Sirius you weren't disowned and Draco?" I asked.

"I was never disowned all part of the mission of course no one thought I was going to end up in Azkaban and James was going to be killed but we adapt. As for Draco even when he was born I always made time to go visit him as did James Harry. We were all secretly great friends. When I came back the Knights let me hide here so I was able to meet the new grown up Draco and he spent pretty much all his breaks here as did Luna," Sirius finished.

"So Bellatrix?" I wondered.

I see Remus and Sirius look at each other and sigh.

"When Voldemort first was rising to power my father and uncle joined in order to infiltrate the inner circle but they were never able to get as close as they like. So when Voldemort was working on building his numbers Bellatrix offered herself to be the ultimate spy in his regime. Bellatrix was and is a very powerful witch with natural occulumency shields that no one has ever been able to get past. Slowly but surely she became the spy we needed in his ranks," Sirius spoke.

"Still doesn't explain how and why?" I am still skeptical.

"I can see someone is still iffy about me Siri," I look over and see Bellatrix walk into the room.

"I think I need to have a chat with her one on one," she said and gestured her hand for everyone to leave. Soon Sirius pushed everyone out of the room except Harry.

"You to Potter," she said.

"Okay but Hermione if yell if you need anything," Harry said and stood up out of his chair.

"Okay Harry," I look up at him and smile as he left the room.

"So what do you want to know girl," Bellatrix spoke and pulled a chair right in front of me. This did not look like the maniac I just saw in the Department of Mysteries. This woman before more looked like tired and weary. Her eyes spoke volumes aged by war but still full of love.

"Why? How? Can I trust you?" I said in rapid fire.

"The reason is simple I love my family to much to have anyone do the things I did. Andy and Cissy would have never been able to pull this off they can't make their hearts cold enough. Sirius is way too reckless and would have slipped by now. Tonks my lovely niece is exactly like Sirius and Draco is still a boy. Despite what you know Miss. Granger I have done everything I done for them and I want this all to end. I want to see my sister's become grandmothers and their grandchildren not to be knights. I want a generations of Blacks to just be and I want someone ruling this society who is fair. Not the Ministry, Not Voldemort a person who is actually going make peace. The only way to achieve my dream of this is you. So can you trust me? Yes I have not done what I have done for kicks," Bellatrix finished and I was dumbfounded.

This was not deranged woman or a murderer. This woman wanted a future for her family and she was willing to do anything to get there. So I did something very unexpected and I don't know why but I got out of my chair and hugged her. She was stiff as a board at first but eventually hugged me back, I don't know how long we were standing there but eventually we let go and my face immediately blushed red.

"Um sorry about that," I stuttered.

"It's okay," Bellatrix said while looking down at her feet. Well this just got awkward.

"So what happens now?" I ask looking at her.

"We train of course," She says while lifting her head up with a smirk.

 **So much love from you guys thanks! Sorry for all the talking but next chapter get ready! Until then please review I am Confuzzled(* & **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so excited you guys like my story! Special shout out to Nevz, RavenSeeker33, Pushi19,Vegasmans9 and a guest for your reviews. To answer all questions you will just have to wait and see! This story is only just beginning! So now we get chapter 5! (* & **

_HGPOV_

After the conversation with Bellatrix she showed me to my new room and I was delighted to see Harry was able to get Crookshanks out of Hogwarts as well. It seems most of my stuff has been brought from Hogwarts I wonder how in my memories I saw Harry run out of the castle? I bet people are sick of my questions and I can just ask later.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

"Come in," I say and turn around to see Harry walk in.

"Is everything good?" He asked.

"Yes I think I have new found respect for Bellatrix the things she has gone through just to protect her family is amazing," I said.

"Yea Sirius told me some of it while you guys were talking. It's so weird but nice seeing him have family," He said.

"Bellatrix says we start training tomorrow. Harry what do you think Ron would say about all of this? I mean his dad was at the meeting when they wanted to kill me. Do you think he knows? Also Neville I don't think he could ever forgive Bellatrix. What about Ginny or the Twins? All of our friendships we have no idea who was lying or not. Its gives one trust issues and suddenly Draco is one of our most trusted allies it makes things seems as if they been turn upside down," I ask wondering.

"I can see what you mean. I have honestly no idea what the rest of the Weasley does know. I have no idea what the rest of our friends will think but they will know something at the beginning of school when we don't show up. I mean no offense to Luna but I think Ginny will be the only one to notice she is gone but everyone will notice we are gone. The Slytherins will be very confused as to what happened to Draco. Everything has changed." Harry says while lying on my bed looking up at my ceiling.

"Are lives were never meant to be normal were they?" I said while lying next to him.

"I don't think normal is our style," He says and we both break out laughing. Look at us 16 years old and the weight of the world on our shoulders. Harry has to kill a madman and I am supposed to become a Queen basically.

"I think I should get to my room and go to sleep. If we have training with Bellatrix Lestrange tomorrow I feel like I would need it," Harry said while getting up.

"Okay I will see you in the morning," I said while getting up and gave Harry a quick hug. Harry closes the door behind him and I am alone.

"We will see what tomorrow has for us,"

 _Next Morning_

 _ **BANG BANG**_

"Up girlie! The time has begun for training. Wear these and go down to the courtyard in 15 minutes," I open my eyes to see Bellatrix has thrown a black track suit with a deep purple stripe in it on my bed.

"Where is the court yard?" I ask groggily.

"Put on your clothes and I can show you. Hurry up! I haven't got all day," She says.

"Um can you leave the room while I get dressed," I ask while moving out from under my blankets.

"Why afraid I see something I may like," She says with a wink. Wait is Bellatrix flirting with me? My cheeks blush deep red. I immediately grab the clothes from her and run into the bathroom next to my room. I put on the clothes quickly and brush my teeth. The minute I exit the room Bellatrix pulls me downstairs to the courtyard. I wish someone would give me a map of this place.

In the court I see Draco yawning in a track suit also with a green strip along the sides, Luna is putting her hair up in a bun with also a track suit with a deep blue strip and Harry sitting on ground looking like he falling asleep in the a track suit with a red strip along the sides.

"Potter! Wake up!" Bellatrix yells and pushes me towards him. Harry immediately jumps up and salutes Bellatrix like a soldier. I can't help but laugh at his actions.

"Today we begin training! I know all of you still have questions but we can answer them along the way. A decision has been made that you will all actually be going back to Hogwarts. It will rise to many questions if you don't show up which we can't risk. So be prepared for two a days. Here!" She says and tosses us time turners. It looks similar to the ones I had 3rd year but feels a little heavier and each looks like has our name inscribe on them.

"What are these for?" Draco asks.

"These are time turners," Harry says.

"Yes Potter they are time turners and from now on you will be using these every day. We are doubling up training before Hogwarts. At Hogwarts you will be using them as well to come back here to train because they also double act as a porkey straight back here," Bellatrix says. I finally notice she is wearing a black tank top and muggle track pants. I would never thought I see the day Bellatrix be wearing muggle clothing. She should wear muggle clothes more often. Wait where did that thought come from?

"What about Dumbledore?" Luna speaks up for the first time this morning.

"Sirius and Remus are doing damage control as we speak because of Sirius efforts at the battle he has been cleared of all chargers. Therefore is now Harry's rightful guardian. So Sirius is spinning a PTSD story about Harry and saying he needed to get away all summer. That's why he ran away from Hogwarts the way he did. As for Hermione we have your parents under heavy protection and today Andy cast memory spells on them to believe you all been vacationing in New Zealand all summer," Bellatrix finished.

"Do you think this story will actually work? I kind of left in a frenzy," Harry said.

"It will work. Trust me I made sure of it," we all turn around to see McGonagall/Ernmas walk into the court yard. She was also wearing workout clothes as it seems she will be training us as well.

"I will be coming back with you to all Hogwarts so Hermione you will be protected as well as the rest of you. I have used my own magic plus some swing votes to get Fintan posted as Hogwarts newest DADA professor. I know we said you wouldn't be going back but things are moving quickly we need Bella and me to spy for longer than anticipated. Plus you all can start seeing who we can bring over to our side while at Hogwarts. Hermione I promise on my immortally I will not let anyone kill you. As for Badb we still have some time before she is among us first we crush the Voldemort threat once and for all," Ernmas said.

"What about me?" we all look over at Draco who looks nervous.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Because of my father's failures it has been requested for me to become a deatheater," Draco said while looking down at his feet.

"They can't do that! You are barely 16!" Luna shouts and runs over and hugs Draco. It is still weird knowing they have been friends this entire time.

"I agree," turn my head around again to see Narcissa Malfoy or should I say Black walk in. She is wearing a tank top and track pants as well. How many people are training us?

"Which is why I convinced Voldemort to wait until you are 17 when the trace has been removed from your wand but he will be instilling junior deatheaters soon which you will be a part of along with most of your friends I am afraid. The junior deatheaters will be requested to wear arm bands under their clothes that will feel like a dark mark when you are needed," Narcissa said while looking uncomfortable about the entire situation.

"Mum there is something you are not telling me," Draco said while releasing himself from Luna's hold.

"Voldemort thought what better way to humiliate Lucius than brand his own wife a deatheater," She said while tearing.

"Cissy! No! I did all this so you wouldn't have to do that!" Bellatrix screamed at her.

"I have to protect my son Bella and it already has been done!" Cissy seethed through her teeth.

Cissy put her arm and there on her pale skin was the Dark Mark for the entire world to see. It was dark new ink and very red as if freshly applied.

"This is where you went last night isn't it?" Bella asked while tearing up.

"He threaten our family Bella I had no choice. He even threaten Andy again! He said 'You have another sister wouldn't it be lovely for her to have an accident or maybe that half-blood niece of yours. Cissy you can do this one thing for me and all will be protected' I couldn't let that happen. I am sorry Ernmas but I didn't have a choice," Cissy said with fire in her eyes.

Looking at this exchange I finally understand how important all this is. These women putting their lives in danger for their family, for a world they believed in and for me. I couldn't fail them now. I walk over to Cissy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Narcissa Black I commend your service to me and your family. All I ask is for you to be careful. Bellatrix she didn't have a choice accept it and let's begin," Everyone quieted down and looked at me. I stared into all their eyes as well I will protect these people. I will show them all their sacrifices were not for nothing. Time to stop questioning and start acting. I feel a tingling throughout my body and it feels good.

When I looked at Luna she smirked and bowed. Draco had fire in his eyes but could see he was going to use it and bowed as well. Harry smiled all knowingly and saluted me. Narcissa moved away from my hand and bowed her head as well. Bellatrix looked at me with so much worry in her eyes and something else I couldn't put my finger on and saluted me as well.

"So it begins my child," I turn my head and look at Ernmas.

"What begins?" I question.

"That tingling you feel is you accepting your destiny and unleashing the magic that has been blocked this entire time. Unleashing hundreds of generations of built up immortal magic finally accepting a host the magic deems worthy of. You are going to be the Leader we have all been waiting for," She said.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes I do with every ounce of magic I have. You know you remind me of her."

"Of who?"

"Neiman my lovely Neiman. You have the passion for what is right and the courage to do everything for justice. You will be better than all of us. First we begin. Everyone heads up!" Ernmas shouts and everyone brought their heads up.

"Narcissa you will be taking Lucius place in the inner circle and with that more information for our cause. I am sorry you had to do this but Bellatrix will be there you will not be alone. The rest of you meet your teachers!" she shouts and comes in Sirius, Remus, Andromeda, Fintan, Luna's father and Tonks.

"Narcissa will be teaching you potions her skills can revival Snape's. Bellatrix and Andromeda will be teaching you mind magic as well as the dark arts. Don't let Andy light status full you she is just as powerful as Bellatrix with sometimes a more twisted mind. I will be teaching you transfiguration and elemental magic. Fintan is going to teach everything you need to know about weapons and how to make everything you touch act like a wand a very useful skill to have. Tonks and Sirius will be teaching you DADA as well as how to become animagus. Xenohilius will be teaching you all charms as well as Ancient Runes. Finally Remus will be teaching everything you need to know about magical creatures as well as someone else I believe you know Harry," Ernmas finished with a smirk. The door slams open.

"Bonjour Compain," Fleur Delacour walked in,

"Fleur! What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"The Veela's have aligned themselves with our rightful ruler since the beginning. I am here as their ambassador as well as the newest spy in the newer ranks of the Order," Fleur says.

"We have allies in many countries children and have been recruiting heavily in secret of course. Remus and Fleur had been our main influences among magical creatures as well as Filius. Magical creatures at one point were seen as our equals and should be seen as them again. The Veela's and the Goblins support The Family and Remus is working with the werewolves," Ernmas says.

"Remus really?" Harry asks.

"Don't let looks deceive you I made peace with Moony long ago and don't feel pain during the moon anymore. I have been playing my role for a long time and Albus doesn't suspect a thing," Remus says and I believe him. He doesn't look like the wary professor we had before he looks very built like he had been playing professional Qudditch.

"What about Greyback?" I asked.

"Oh Greyback the greatest actor of them all! If you ask me," Bellatrix says with a smirk.

"Really?" Harry questions.

"Greyback is actually a very old family in the magical world. His family has been alpha's for generations and his support is always with us. He does make a great villain doesn't he," Ernmas says.

"So all the stories about biting children?" Luna asked.

"False, all rumors spread by us in order for him to gain a reputation. The light and the dark don't bother learning werewolf family names so they had no idea I was actually born a wolf not bitten. I act as a beta in Fenrir pack. He is actually quite nice when you get to know him," Remus says.

"Still so much information to take in," I say.

"Don't worry Mione I am right there with until then end!" Harry shouts.

"Me too!" Luna yells.

"I am as well," Draco said.

"Alright everyone let's turn these children into the warriors they were meant to be!" Sirius says.

 **Get ready for lots of updates! (* & **


	6. Chapter 6

**Just because you guys are just so amazing I am updating again! Time jump! Sorry guys I think things needed to get moving! (* & **

_3 months later_

Training has been hard and strenuous but the results have been excellent. I can feel the magic coming off me in waves. 3 months was quickly turned into 6 thanks to the time turners. In that time Harry, Draco, Luna and I became thick as thieves. Remus said it was scary how much Harry and Draco acted like a younger James and Sirius. It was great I feel like they balanced each other out better then Ron and Harry ever did. Luna became the best girlfriend I always wanted growing up. I learned quickly there was a reason she was in Ravenclaw her wit and sarcasm can go on for hours. Luna and Harry have also been flirting endlessly Draco and I have tried numerous to try to get them together and have failed every time. Draco became like another brother to me and confidant. We were both night owls could stay up for hours talking about nonsense or whatever was worrying us. It amazing how much has changed in such a little time and how much more we still have to learn but we had excellent teachers.

With Narcissa teaching Harry and I were able to actually explore potions and learn we were quite good without Snape's glaring at us. She was an amazing teacher but you can see her days now as a marked deatheater have been getting to her. She has been on several raids with Bellatrix after everyone I hear Cissy cry herself to sleep in Andy and Bella's arms. Narcissa actually reminded me a lot of Mrs. Weasley the ever caring mother of us all. When she was with her sisters is the only time she let her walls down. We found out she was a proficient healer and was soon going to start teaching us healing.

Sirius and Tonk's lesson were definitely the most entertaining I don't know how we got anything done to be honest. They were like adult children constantly pranking us and us pranking them but they definitely knew what they were talking about. Tonks we learned was an extremely successful Auror despite being a total klutz. She was a master strategist which has led to her success because she calculates all outcomes. When Sirius was well serious he was extremely helpful in our animagus training. We now all can go in out of transformations. Harry ever the Gryffindor was a proud lion, Draco actually was an elegant bald eagle, Luna was a kangaroo she was so excited when she found out and me I was a Dragon. I wasn't as big as a normal dragon but apparently it was extremely rare to be a magical creature as an animagus. Ernmas says she expect nothing less from her surrogate granddaughter.

Ernmas has definitely become a grandmother of sorts to me and well everyone else basically. According to Fintan he has never seen her this happy in a long time. He thinks being among the humans is starting to let her heal from all the hardships she has been through with her own children. Her teaching though was much like it was in Hogwarts which is why she was always one of my favorite Professors. Elemental magic was definitely interesting to learn to say the least. We all learned we have a proficient for one type but eventually all could be learned. Draco learned was proficient for air magic. Luna was best at water. Harry best at earth and I was best at fire. This is eventually lead to our nicknames much like the original Marauders Draco was Swift because he gliding through the skies, Luna was Nami which is Japanese for wave because the first time she use elemental magic she got the entire castle wet in huge wave, Harry was Quake because for about a week anytime Harry jumped it caused a quake in the castle and me I was Sparky mostly cause I hated it at first and it just stuck.

Fintan lesson were intense. He quickly also become our physical fitness trainer. He started every lesson with a 2 mile run and then weight lifting. After that he started training us on weapons and we learned which one we were best at. Harry surprised took after Fintan was best with an axe, Luna practically deadly with throwing knifes, Draco was eerily accurate with a bow and I was surprised when I was best with a sword. We learned all the weapons we could and how to apply smalls amounts of magical in the weapons when for some reason you didn't have a wand. His lessons were extremely hard on our cores and required intense concentration. Fintan I learned though drove us so hard so we wouldn't fall in battle. He came to look at us like his own children having never to get to know his own son. He did attempt corny dad jokes sometimes which were extremely entertaining always caused a good laugh.

Xenohilius lessons were interesting. He mind jump to a billion topics per second which he said was to keep us on our toes like we would in battle. He taught us how you would be able to combine charms and runes together to create some amazing things though which gave me next respect for the Twins having learned this how they got most of their pranks to probably work. Xenohilius would assign us every week to come up with a new way to combine a rune and a charm and would even give us grades. So far I have the best which Draco, Harry and Luna laughed at.

Remus and Fleur lesson required us to go on a lot of field trips. According to them you can't learn about creatures from a book you have to see them! Our trips took us everywhere we went to France to meet Fleur clan who were amazing people. Remus took us to the pack and we got to meet Greyback who was not scary at all more like overgrown puppy. We got to meet goblins as well which outside Gringot's were lovely creatures and said we would learn how to make steel with them. Right now they are working on getting us to meet a clan of fairies which Luna is ecstatic about.

Finally Andy and Bella's lesson were by far the hardest. Harry had a very hard time trying to do dark magic he had been taught he entire life that is was horrible but Bella explain all magic is evil if that is the intentions which helped him. Andy true to Ernmas word had a dark mind when needed she knew curses even Bella didn't know and always expected perfection. Outside teaching Andy was a lot like her daughter a goof with a heart of gold.

Bella was the hardest teacher I probably will ever have. She knew how to hit all your buttons, push you past your limit and then tell you to push harder. Her years as a deatheater taught her the darkness realms of magic she plans to teach us it all. The worse thing about Bella's was your constant need to want her approval. I always wanted her to tell me I did perfect or excellent. I drove myself mad some nights trying to achieve the excellence she expected. Her lessons were probably also my favorite though. She always knew we could do better and didn't take whining.

On the nights where the dark magic gets too much Bella would stay up with me and teach me privately how to push through it. She taught how to build layers of your mind so it will always be protected and how to put some the darkness in those layers. She was extraordinary woman and I slowly have found myself to crave her presence. Her passion for magic intrigued me, her theories hypnotized me and everything about her drove me mad. Harry and Draco joke that I am hot for teacher but I have no idea what I am feeling for her.

Today is the last day before we return to Hogwarts. I am going to miss being here. I know we will be returning every day for lessons but it won't be the same. Bella has to start doing more deatheater activities and it scares me. Every time she comes back I see part of her slip more and more I don't know how much more she can take. As well as I am not excited to see anyone at Hogwarts I have no idea who I can trust anymore. Dumbledore scares me most of all I have no idea what he is capable of anymore. Despite everything I have learn there is still so much I haven't.

"Hermione," I turn around and see Harry in my doorway. The summer has been kind to him he shot up 6 inches and about the height of Draco. Cissy fixed his eyes so he no longer needed glasses, the constant training has filled him out and he has tanned from all the time we have spent in the sun.

"Yes Harry?" I guess the summer has been good to me as well. I cut my hair into a pixie cut because getting in my way while training and I have toned from all the lessons.

"Dinner is ready you want to come down?" He asked.

"Yes I will come down," I said. We quickly make it down to what Draco calls our last meal. Tomorrow we are going to Hogwarts means I can't talk to him whenever I want or Luna. Harry and I have to pretend nothing has changed. I know a certain pair of black eyes will be haunting my dreams.

We get down to the main dining hall and everyone is there. Ernmas and Fintan at the head of the table discussing the upcoming school year how Fintan has to dress like a modern wizard. Remus and Sirius shamelessly flirting next to each other, Andy and Cissy laughing at something Tonks said, Draco and Xenohilius discussing Qudditch, Luna and Fleur talking about the existence of Nargles and finally Bella who eyes meet mine right when I enter the room.

"Don't look now but your girlfriend is looking at you," Harry whisper in my ear before going to sit next to Draco.

I walk to the table and take a seat next to Bella the only one left open. Usually she sits next to her sisters I don't know why she chooses next to me instead today.

"Good Evening" She whispers in my ears and I can feel myself turn beat red. She never had been this close to me before.

"hi" I reply sheepishly back.

"Ahh everyone is here, I am sorry our summer has come to an end but the training will not even when we are all at Hogwarts. I am proud of the next generation so far and think Voldemort will be gone soon enough and after that BABD!" Ernmas shouts. Everyone claps. I look around the table realize they have become my family in the last couple months. I would protect these people with the rest of life and want to become the leader they deserve.

"Gallon for your thoughts?" I look over see Bella has caught me in my own head.

"It's nothing just thinking how much has changed but I don't mind it. I really like this new sort of family we have here," I said while starting to eat my food.

"It's nice isn't it? I have enjoyed myself this summer one the best I had in a very long time," Bella says while taking a sip of wine.

"Really? You don't mind teaching us crazy kids. You seem to mind when we try to fool around," I say with a grin.

"Ahh that is nothing I push because I don't want to see you guys get hurt or killed. I know that's why we all push you guys so hard," She says while drinking more.

"You care about us?" I asked while looking directly in her eyes.

"I think I have grown to care to much," Bella says I could of sworn I say her eyes jump to my lips for a second.

"Alright everyone I think it's time for bed! We leave early in the morning got Hogwarts!" Fintan announces and we all get up to leave the table. While walking out I feel someone pull my arm in a different direction.

"Come with me," Bella whispers in my ear and I can feel my heart starting to pound next to my chest.

She starts pulling me up the stairs in the castle. She takes so many turns and pathways I don't think I ever been to this part of the castle before. Suddenly we stop and she opens a door and I see we have made it to the roof of the castle.

"Wow," I walk around and look up at the sky to see thousands of stars looking back down on us.

"Beautiful isn't it? I come up here to think. Keeps me grounded as to way I am doing all these things. I look up there I see all the knights who came before me and fought valiantly for what they believed in. They believed in you Hermione that one day you would come and bring the world peace," Bella said while moving closer to me.

"Do you think I can do it? Be the leader? What happens if I fail?" I asked while walking closer to her as well.

"I don't think I have ever met a witch like you. You fight for what you believe and you believe in life. You amaze me Mione," She says while walking closer and putting her hands on my hips. I can feel my heart in my ear its pounding so hard.

"You amaze me to.."

 **Cliffhanger hehehhehehhehehhe (* & **


	7. Chapter 7

**From this point story changed to M! (* & **

Before I know those deep red lips crash into mine and suddenly like fireworks going off in my head. My chest is tightening and my hands can't pull her close enough to me. I feel her tongue asking for permission I grant it immediately. I feel a fire burning throughout my body that I don't want to stop. She slowly brings me down to the roof so we are no longer standing. She is now right on top of me fighting my tongue for dominance, pushing her hands further into my hips, and my hands pull her in closer. She slowly begins to leave my mouth and begins nipping at my neck and before I know it I am moaning, my back arching my breast pushing into her. She has ignited a flame in me I didn't know existed and I don't want it to extinguish.

"I can't get you out of my head Mione. You have no idea what you have been doing to me," She growls on my neck. Oh god she goes back to neck slowly I feel her hands slowly going under my shirt and one squeezes my breast and I moan out again. I feel her slowly lifting me so she can snap open my bra and I let her. She pulls my shirt off along with my bra. Suddenly I feel the night air on my bare chest I shiver a little.

"Let me warm you up," She whispers and nips at my ear slowly kissing her way down to my breast taking one of my nipples in her mouth begins to suck. Oh god! I never felt anything like this before. She uses her hand to play with the other one and slowly I can feel a pool forming in my pants. My heart has still hasn't stop beating a thousand miles per second. She switches off to the next breast and I am can't help but moan her name.

"Bella oh god don't stop," I say. This woman could be my undoing. She stops her attack on my breast to lift herself up and removes her own shirt. I was delighted to see she was never wearing bra. I don't think I ever seen two breast look so perfect. I pull her back down and flip myself on top to begin my assault.

I start at her mouth, commanding dominance slowly start leaving my mark along her neck. I can feel herself thrust up to me. Soon I am at her breast I take one in my mouth and she moans the most beautiful sound. I suck, I lick and I switch to her next breast repeating the pattern. She is gasping uncontrollably.

"Girls!," Suddenly we stop and both look up to Ernmas. I quickly grab my shirt and Bella does the same. I can't believe I just did that if Ernmas didn't come up here I don't think I would have stopped. My body is still tingling and my mind is racing. What does this mean? I just almost slept with the world's most dangerous woman. But I didn't see her that way anymore all I see is Bella. The woman who causes me sleepless nights, the woman who only 6 months ago was just a deatheater but now I have no idea. I look at her and she looks right back at me and grabs my hand.

"Girls!" I keep forgetting Ernmas immortal goddess, surrogate grandmother and my professor is standing in front of us.

"Put on your shirts and come with me," She says and turns around proceeds to walk down the stairs. I quickly pull my shirt on and stand up. Bella does the same as well. While I am about to go down the stairs she puts her hands around my hips and turns me to face her.

"We are not done here," She whispers and presses her lips to mine in a chaste kiss. Then walks down the stairs and leaves me in a daze. I wake up after a second and run after her.

It doesn't take us long to catch Ernmas in the main meeting hall from the first time I came here. She looks directly at both of us and commands "Sit." We listen immediately as if being commanded by a parent. I quickly feel Bella hand on my thigh drawing little circles. This woman is driving me crazy even in front of Ernmas she is relentless.

"I suspected this activity was going to happen sooner or later but I was hoping for later," Ernmas says while sitting down.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly. I still feel like I about to get in trouble by my mum.

"I am not blind! Even in the first meeting all you asked about was Bellatrix. Then when the training started we all saw the looks, we all knew you have long night chats together. Then tonight at dinner the shameless flirting but I guess all was suspected," Ernmas said.

"Why was this suspected?" This time Bella speaks.

"Let me guess every time you dream at night you see each other eyes, your thoughts are constantly consumed by each other, even the slightest touch puts your hair on ends, the constant wanting to be in each other presences?" Ernmas asked.

"Yes," we both looked shocked as we say it at the same time.

"Bellatrix have you notice anything about yourself that is different?" Ernmas asked.

"Not really I don't think anyway," Bella says.

"I don't see anything different about her," I said.

"You two really are blind," She says and then conjured up a full length mirror.

"Bellatrix look in the mirror," Ernmas says and then Bella walks over to the mirror and gasped! Quickly I rush after her and gasp as well! I don't know why we never notice before it looked like Bella was deaging?

In the mirror was not the woman who was supposed to be 40 years old even but look more like she was 25. All the bags under eyes were gone! The damage done to her hair and teeth from Azkaban had disappeared. Her skin was smooth as silk. We really are blind! How did we not notice this? Her hair was running down in beautiful curls, her eyes looked less warn and her lips omg those lips.

"How did I not notice this before?! I look 25 not 42! How is this even possible? How am I supposed to go back to Voldemort like this? He is going to have questions!" Bellatrix says in rapid fire.

"It seems your magic thought it is better to be closer to age to your mate," Ernmas said with a smirk.

"My magic? Mate? What the fuck?!" Bellatrix started shouting.

"Girls please come back and sit down," Ernmas did and we both sat down. I grab Bella hand bring her down to sit but instead of a chair she sits on my lap.

"Um Bella I am not a chair," I tell her.

"I am kind of freaking out and I feel best next to you! So I am sitting her!" seems like her personality has deaged as well.

"Plato once describe humans has having four arms, four legs, and a single head with two faces. He further describe how the gods saw humans as threats that could take over their world and spilt them apart as punishment. Causing the world's population to double but also causes these new humans to forever long for his/her other half. Once they find each other there is an understanding and lie with each other in unity and would know no greater joy," Ernmas finished.

"Okay what does that have to do with us?" I asked.

"Well Plato wasn't entirely wrong but also wasn't entirely right. His description wasn't meant to describe humans but wizards and but he wasn't describing their bodies but their magic. You see when magic was first forming your core didn't exist in your body but outside it. This magical core was usually shared by two. Magic is dangerous and unstable it's too much for one person to handle but two people could control it back then. These cores were extremely powerful more powerful than anything you both have seen which caused a lot of immortals to worry. One of those immortals happened to be Badb and sadly I agreed with her. So it was decided that we break up the cores and place them in the humans. You see no one even me knows where magic comes from but I do know it can't get destroyed only transferred from host to host. Magic is alive you see. The ultimate immortal but anyway once we did this we notice something. The cores we separated always longed for their other half. Once they find their other half they do anything to stay with it as long as possible," Ernmas was cut off.

"So wait! You're saying my magical core is literally the other half of Bellatrix's. What are we soulmates? That's why she is aging down to me because her magic wants to be with its half as long as possible before we die and they have to find each other all over again?" I asked.

"Yes basically that is what I am saying. I regret my decision to separate the cores back then but yet again here you are! Soulmates no one is going to bring you more joy then each other," Ernmas said.

"So what happens if the two cores have a kid? Wouldn't be the combo of the both?" I asked. Bellatrix was being eerily quiet now.

"No it doesn't work like that magical cores bounce to the next witch or wizards that is best suited for it or the bodies' burn out. It is very fascinating but something you can look into later. We have more pressing matters," Ernmas

"So we are soulmates?" Bellatrix finally speaks and looks at me.

She then puts her hands behind my neck bring me into a passionate kiss. God I could get use to this. I quickly wrap my hands around her waist and return the kiss full force. Quickly again we are both fighting for dominance and I let her win. Her tongue begins massaging my own and the fire begins burning through my body again. My fingers are digging into her hips and I let out a moan. I can feel her leave my mouth again begin an assault on my neck when we hear.

"GIRLS!," We quickly separate and Bella jumps onto her own chair this time instead of using me.

"If you do that can you at least let me leave the room beside the point Bellatrix you are going to have to transfigure your body whenever you see Voldemort from now on to look like your original age. Hermione I suggest you go to bed we leave for Hogwarts in the morning and its very late. Bellatrix you better not sneak into her room or I will know! Now goodnight," Ernmas said got up and left the room.

I turn my head to look at Bella my Bella. I love saying that.

"So soulmates?" She asked and I don't know why I never even notice her voice changed to its now more youthful.

"I guess. I wonder why no one said anything about your appearance before. Why I was never able to notice? I asked.

"I don't know I think those are all questions for later. I think Ernmas is right you leave in the morning and I have business I have to take care of," Bellatrix said with malice in her voice.

"You have another raid tomorrow don't you?" I asked.

"Yes I do. I need to master my appearance before then as to not raise questions. Hermione I will miss you so much. I won't be seeing you a lot for lessons Andy is going to be doing it mostly I have to start gathering more information. Voldemort is moving quicker this time. His patterns are more erratic since the battle and we need to be prepared. I can feel it coming," Bella spoke.

"Feel what coming?" I asked while taking one of her hands in mine.

"Voldemort stand against Potter it is going to happen soon. We need to prepare him and the rest of you. There is still so much more for you guys to learn and I.." She stopped with a quiver in her voice and I pull her into a hug.

"Bella we are going to be fine. We are going to be defeat Voldemort and then Badb. Then we can be together. If anyone says otherwise they will have to go through me okay?"

"Okay," she says and then we both get up from the table. I follow her up and she gives me a kiss on the cheek I make my way to my room. Tomorrow we go to Hogwarts I need rest.

 **Okay honestly first time ever writing anything like this so please let me know how I did! Review (* & **


	8. Chapter 8

**So much love! Glad you guys really like the story!**

 _Hogwarts_

 _Dumbledore's POV_

Chess is a funny game. Many pieces with many purposes. The pawns the proud front willing to do anything for the King and follow orders without question. The rooks are deadliest in the end must be used carefully until then. The knights able to jump leaps and bounds taking many in its path. The bishop moving long distances but restricted in action. Then the Queen infinitely powerful and the strongest piece on the board but nothing without her King.

Miss. Granger where do you now fall into my chess game. Killing you will be to obvious now but how do I turn you from a pawn into a Queen without losing control. Maybe if she believes she is protecting her King? This year will be very delicate in my maneuvers. Mr. Potter suffering from PTSD and running off was not in the plans. I adapt and order my pawns all for the Greater Good.

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in," I wonder who it could be.

"Albus, the students will be arriving shortly. It is best to get down to the Great Hall," Minerva McGonagall walks in. Once a loyal knight I now question her. She has been very distracted of late.

"Ahh yes, so another year begins. How was your summer Minerva? I don't believe you stayed at the castle like you usually do," I inquired.

"The dark time are coming Albus. I thought it best for me to relax while I still can and spend time with the family I have left," She spoke sadly. Maybe a loyal knight still but one does wear many masks.

"Ah yes, your nephew Fintan will be joining us this year. Why is it I have never heard of him before?" A mysterious new player arrives. I don't like outside anomalies.

"Do you remember I had brothers? Well apparently while my brother Malcom was off fighting in World War II he had a little too much fun in Ireland. Fintan mother passed away recently and finally told him the name of his father. He tracked me down as he couldn't find anything about Malcom. I sadly had to tell him of his father passing but the minute I saw him I knew it was Malcom's son. He had the same auburn hair and my mother's eyes. I insisted he stay with me for the summer and quickly learn the lad was a wizard and well the rest was history. I do hope you get to know him more. I believe he could be a huge asset to the Order," Minerva said determined.

"Well I did see his NEWTs if they are anything to go by I say he would be a great asset but let's see how he teaches first. I am happy you have found a bright light in such dark times. Now I believe we have a feast to attend," I said with a twinkle in my eyes. I see holes in this story but Minerva never stirred me wrong before since she was a student here. I will talk with the man later to see if it is the truth.

 _Great Hall_

 _HGPOV_

I sit with Harry at the Gryffindor table. We are the first 6th years to make it here and I am grateful I don't think I can handle seeing people yet. I don't know who I can trust anymore and who just wants to kill me. I worried the entire train ride here for everyone from my new family.

Draco has his new junior deatheater arm band and while he hasn't been called yet I do worry for when he does. I miss the brother I found this summer and I worry about losing him to the darkness. I look over to the Slytherin table and see the Malfoy mask Draco has created. It seems the King of the Snakes is back.

Luna made her way over to Ravenclaw when we got her. The Looney mask place correctly and gone is the sister I found. Luna though I will be able to speak to this year because of the DA but her true personality will only be saw in private. I worry for the bullies though.

I look over to Harry and he smiles at me. My first best friend and my knight. Luna and Draco helped us with our masks as well. So Harry is back in glasses and will pretend to just get by this year. I have my long hair back and Hogwarts A History tucked into my bag. We know have to pretend from now on. The people we are now are strangers to who we were.

I worry most for my Bella. I miss her. I can still feel the hug she sent me off with this morning tingling on my skin. The lips dancing on my mine and her general being blanketing my own. She promised she wouldn't lose herself and come back to me but how many times can you dive in the darkness and come back up for air? I miss her more than anyone knows.

"Sparky? Are you okay? You thinking about her aren't you?" Harry whispers in my ear.

"Yes, she is never far from my mind. I am worried for them all Harry. I can't wait until Tom is dead and we are done with this," I said bitterly.

"Well not completely done but at least then we won't have to hide anymore," he said with a smile.

"Harry I see the rest of the Gryffindors coming. Do you think we can do this?" I asked.

"We can. Get your costume ready it's going to be a long year," He said and turned around to see the Gryffindors run in directly towards us.

"Harry! Hermione! Where have you been?" Ron yelled for the entire Hall to hear.

"You disappeared! No one heard from you for months," Neville spoke.

Instantly we are flanked at the table by Ron, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Pavarti and Lavender. I sat between Ginny and Neville with Lavender next to Neville. Harry sat between Ron and Dean with Seamus and Pavarti leaning in.

"We will talk in the common room. I don't want anyone else listening," Harry said while eyeing the Slytherins.

"We are sorry to worry you all but I think Harry is right. But we are fine," I said while looking at them all. The people I have known for years some my best friends. Which one of them will stick with me when it really counts? Who will be at the other end of the battlefield?

"Okay, but after the feast we want answers," Ginny spoke up for the first time.

I question Ron and Ginny most of all. Their father was in the meeting that wanted me killed but they are just kids how much did they know? Of course they could have been like Draco and Luna trained from birth for their purpose. I am really going to hate this year I already feel it.

Harry and I heard no more question from the rest of the group as the sorting began. Ernmas was back as Professor McGonagall reading the names off the list like she once did for me. The first years were sorted mostly into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw this year. Slytherin only gained 4 new members and Gryffindor 5. Seems like parents thought it safer to be in the houses that are supposedly neutral in their fights for the upcoming war.

Once the sorting was finished Dumbledore made his way up to the podium for his speech. The first time I have seen him since I found out about me. He looks the same with his purple robes and that god damn twinkle in his eyes. I wish we didn't have to come back because I feel myself one step away from hexing him on the spot. I feel someone kick me under the table and look over to see Harry.

"Mione are you alright?" I must have been making a face.

"I'm fine. I will tell you later," I whispered across the table. He turned back around to look at Dumbledore.

"Students! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! For our first years congratulations on being sorted. Now I know this year has a dark casting over but I do hope all of you find time to remember to be the children you are. That being said I would like to introduce to you all our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Fintan McCrery! ," Dumbledore shouted and gestured over to Fintan.

I see Fintan sitting at the table next to Ernmas and Professor Flitwick. He stands up and waves to the hall. I see he decided to not dress like a medieval soldier like he did all summer but instead in muggle clothing. Wearing jeans, a white shirt and an old beat up leather jacket he doesn't look like any professor we had before. I can already see the girls around me swooning for him.

"Well isn't he something," I hear Ginny whisper in my ear. If only she knew.

After Fintan introduction the feast began. Everyone piles their plate's sky high with food and we dig in. Harry and I quickly finish ours though knowing the conversation we were about to have. Our background stories will be the ones given to Dumbledore and over the year we will see who can be trusted.

"Ready to go?" I see Harry standing up.

"Yes, when you are all finished Harry and I will answer your questions," I said and walk out with him. Over my shoulder I saw everyone trying to finish fast as possible and trying to catch up to us.

 **Hi! I know it's short! I will be updating soon thanks for all the love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back at it people! Also I got a review about spelling recently I don't have a beta so if you want to beta the story you can I am very new at writing on fanfiction so I have never had one before but I am open to anything! Much love (* & **

_Gryffindor Common Room_

 _HGPOV_

It didn't take long for the rest of Gryffindor to follow us into the common room. Harry and I grab arm chairs in the corner so we have a little more privacy. Soon we were joined by Ginny, Neville, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Pavarti and Lavender.

"Where did you guys go?" Neville was the first to ask.

"What happened to you? No word for months! Just gone! Poof! I was worried sick! I tried owling you guys every day and even tried sneaking out of The Burrow!" Ginny half shouted half whispered to us.

Ernmas said it's time to be on the lookout for allies and good friends. I don't know if Ginny can be trusted or anyone else for that matter but she seems to be the one who is most concerned so far. I can even see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"After the Battle Hermione was knocked out in the hospital wing and I wasn't in my right mind. Voldemort literally took over my body in part of the battle and I believe I was still feeling the effects. I thought everyone was deatheaters and was still in the midst of battle. Sirius was in the hospital wing too but he woke up and saw me in frenzy. He convinced me he was not a deatheater and took me and Hermione to Grimmauld's Place. I was nearly uncontrollable at this point and Sirius hand be binded and locked in a room until I could pull myself together," Harry said while look at everyone.

"I woke up soon after that. I was very confused and Sirius told me what happened. I stayed with them for a few days while Harry calmed down. I owled Professor McGonagall and my parents to let them know I was safe. Soon Sirius was cleared of all charges and he decided Harry needed a vacation and they took off. I thought it be best for me to spend the summer with my parents. That battle showed me that I will never truly be part of the muggle world again and I think this summer will be my last chance to submerge myself in it. I turn 17 in a few weeks so I will be officially an adult and I won't returning to the muggle world until Voldemort is gone. My parents know of my plans and have agreed to move out of the country for the time being. They will be an easy target for the deatheaters and it will keep them safe," I said sadly.

My parents in reality had their memories altered and have moved to Australia and think I am off at university early. Ernmas thought it is best for them to not remember anything about magic and I couldn't help but agree. They are safer where they are now.

"Oh Hermione I am so sorry," Ginny said and came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"If you need a place to stay I know The Burrow isn't much but you can stay with us," Ginny was either an amazing actress or actually concerned. I think only time will tell.

"It's okay Ginny. Sirius has offered me a room at Grimmauld's Place and I had most of my belongings brought there. It is where most of The Order have their meetings anyway and after I turn 17 no one can so no to me joining The Order. I am afraid dark times are coming and we all need to be prepared," I said.

"Harry what about you?" Ron finally spoke up. I barely notice him here to be honest. I think it's weird how quiet he has been through all of this.

"I agree with Hermione. This isn't kid games anymore we all need to start preparing ourselves. The vacation was nice but I can't let Voldemort affect me that much again. I need to become stronger and better. I think we all do. Sadly we are not much younger then my parents or Sirius when the first war was starting. I think our training to start up again. I think we need to offer help to all the houses including Slytherin..." Harry was quickly cut off.

"Those Snakes! You want to help them too! Harry how do you know they are not already deatheaters in the first place! No!" Ron the ever short tempered shouted at Harry.

"Ron! If we don't offer them help then we are no better than the deatheaters! We shouldn't discriminate a person just because of the house they come from. This isn't Qudditch Ron this is real life and people are going to die. They have ever right like us to learn to protect themselves! If we can get some of them to turn sides it could only help us!" Harry stood up and shouted at him.

"They are Slytherins! Voldemort came from that house and who know how many dark wizards!" Ron shouted back.

"Both you stop it! Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and he wasn't a good person and Andromeda Tonks was a Slytherin and a member of the Order! Just because a person is supposedly brave or cunning or whatever house traits they have doesn't make them a bad person or a good person. It's only their actions that decide that. I agree with Harry Hogwarts needs to start putting up a united front. We need to correct the generation before us mistakes and one of those mistakes are these stupid house rivalries and notions about them. Cedric Diggory was brave as any Gryffindor but he was in Hufflepuff. Luna fought with us in the battle and was a Ravenclaw. These houses are not supposed to determine our lives but we let them and its time we stopped," I spoke.

"You wouldn't understand Hermione. Your family wasn't involved in the first war. Slytherins killed my uncles…" Ron got caught off.

"Slytherin tortured my parents Ron and I will never get to know them but it doesn't mean that is all Slytherins fault. What happens if Gryffindors friended them instead of bullying them! Harry and Hermione are right we need to correct our parents and generations before us mistakes," Neville spoke and kind of shocked us all. His lion is really starting to show. There is a reason he was in Gryffindor.

"Neville I am sorry. I didn't know," Ron said while looking down at his feet.

"The only one who knew was Harry. They were tortured for information and they never said a word. I am proud to be their son and I think it's time I start showing it. Ron I am sorry about your Uncles but this war needs to be different then the last and only we can do that," Neville said.

"I was almost a Slytherin," Everyone turned their head to look at Pavarti.

"Really?" I asked.

"The Sorting Hat thought me almost to cunning and almost put me there but I asked it not to. My mom went here and she was in Ravenclaw like my sister but she always said the bad ones went to Slytherin. I didn't want to disappoint her but I always think about what would have changed if I let it. None of you would be my friends and I might even talk to Padma anymore. I think the isolation could make anyone want to fit in and join the deatheaters. We are teenagers and fitting in no matter what we say is important and most of these people joined when they were teenagers. Imagine if we could prevent that! An entire generation of wizards and witches could be saved," Pavarti finished.

We all stared at her deep in thought. I thought we suggest helping the Slytherins so we can see who would be loyal or not but also gain new allies in the House of Snakes it was actually Draco's idea. I wonder what would have actually happened if people like Lucius had been befriended by the other houses when they were here maybe they could see the bad because Pavarti is right all teenagers really do want to fit in.

"So what is the plan now?" Dean was the first one to speak.

"Do you all still have your DA coins?" Harry asked. Everyone then nodded.

"We will send out the message for the first meeting this year. We will announce to everyone that we are bringing Slytherins into the fold. I also suggest keeping an eye out for 4th years and up see who is ready for this because sadly I think we are all going to need to learn to fight," I said.

"Okay we will. I think I am going to head to bed. This was a little intense for a first night," Seamus spoke and got up. Dean, Neville, Lavender and Pavarti soon bid a goodnight and followed them. Only Ron and Ginny remained.

"Ron do you think you will be okay with the Slytherins if they do try to come?" Harry asked.

"I will try to be but if they insult us I make no promises in what I do but I will always stand behind you Harry. Are both okay though? I am sorry I didn't really ask earlier but I was kind of mad," Ron asked.

"I am dealing Ron but Dolohov did leave me a lovely scar to remind me why we need to do this but are you mad at us?" I asked. I really hope we can trust Ron we all been through so much together.

"I am little mad. You both disappeared and I didn't hear a thing. I always knew in my heart you guys were fine but I don't know. I saw the curse that hit you Mione it didn't look pretty and Harry mate I am sorry you went through that. I guess I also was in my own head a lot of the summer to be honest. We hear stories of Voldemort and deatheaters but to actually see them I know had some nightmares about it. Mum and Dad were no help at all," Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"He means anytime we asked about you guys they change the topic or made it seem like it was nothing the stuff we saw. I don't know it was very strange and I think the Twins notice too. They just want to pretend Voldemort isn't actually here. I think mum is scared because while she does love you like a son Harry I think it finally hit her how involved in this war Ron and I are going to be," Ginny said.

"Just because you guys are my friends doesn't mean you have to be super involved," Harry said. I know he hated when people did things for him.

"Too late mate! I have signed my friendship with Harry Potter contract that includes in the disclosure you may die or get very injured upon friendship," Ron said while laughing.

"I got mine right here as well! Upon agreeing to be friends with Harry James Potter expect to have lots of adventures and fun but it may also cause you bodily harm," I said with a grin.

"Yes! Upon this signature you now will be susceptible to a very interesting but dangerous life," Ginny said while bursting out laughing.

"Well then I have your contracts as well! Upon friendship with Mr. Weasley be warned while this fun and lovable bloke will be your best friend until the end he may spray food at you while talking and kill you at chess every time you play. Ms. Granger always your rock when life is hard but will annoy you to always finish your homework two weeks early. Finally Ms. Weasley be prepared to have your arse beat in Qudditch while she mocks you," Harry said while smiling. I really did miss them.

"Hey! I get nothing nice! Ron is lovable and Hermione is your rock but I will mock you I am offended," Ginny says dramatically.

"Oh yes well Ginny will also defend you until then end just always be prepared for mocking," Harry said while bursting with laughter. Ginny quickly threw a pillow at him and we all immediately gained up on Harry. In this moment I remember these are my best friends but will they actually follow me until the end or just Harry?

 **People! Hi I like to thank you for all the love and this is more of a filler chapter for that I am sorry. But I wanted to portray these characters as whole people. I don't want anyone to jump to conclusion who will be with Hermione in the end because things always change and so do people! Ron will always hate Slytherin but I don't think he would betray them so easily he just gets his foot stuck in his mouth sometimes. At last expect for a long story and be prepared I see more Bellatrix in our future**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry people but I have been fighting with pneumonia! Here is the next chapter!**

 _HGPOV_

It was the first day of classes and everyone was buzzy with gossip on how the new DADA teacher would turn out. He was our first class of the day and as usual we had it with the Slytherins. Harry and I told Ron last night we would be trying to get into contact with Draco about the Slytherin joining our training. While still bitter about the whole thing he just said he would be there if he did anything.

After breakfast I went to DADA class early to try to catch Fintan before class as well as to see if Draco has the same idea. Harry choose to stay behind to not raise any questions.

I walk into the DADA classroom to see that Draco did arrive early and that he and Fintan looked like they were wrestling?

"Is that all you got old man!" Draco shouted while holding Fintan in a headlock. Then Fintan quickly reversed the move and was now holding Draco's head.

"Still so much to learn little Swifty," Fintan said while laughing in his hearty Irish accent.

"Boys! You should probably stop this before the rest of class gets here. Draco I need to talk to you. Good morning Professor," I said with small smirk.

"Ah Miss. Sparks I agree. Swifty we will pick this up again soon obviously you still need physical training. Remember today you start your two a day trainings again. Do both of you have your time turners?" He asked and we both nodded while taking out or time turners from under our shirts.

"Good, you should have a few minutes to talk before anyone gets here," Fintan said while walking up to his office.

"What's up?" Draco asked.

"We told the DA about inviting Slytherins into the training. Do you think any of the snakes would be up for it?"

"Honestly I think some of them would be," Draco said.

"Wait really?" I asked.

"Yea, I never wanted this and some others are just like me. Theo hates his father probably more than I do. I got hit with a belt he got hit with unforgivables. Did you know Pansy has a sibling? A squib brother born when she was about four I think and sent off who knows where. She has been looking for him since and won't ever forgive her parents for sending him off. Daphne would probably do anything to save her sister," Draco finished.

"What about the others?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are embracing it actually. They are particularly gifted in dark art it seems and are even talking about dropping out of school to get their real marks. Marcus and Adrian have real dark marks already because they are of age and trust me we don't want to ask them. Millicent and Blaise are the tricky ones neither is from a dark or light family and also neither have said anything good nor bad about the war," Draco said.

"So 3 is better than I thought. Do you think there is any chance for them to be future allies? What about bringing in Millicent and Blaise?" I asked.

"Already thinking strategy? Ernmas would be so proud. Millicent and Blaise are cut from similar cloths. They will not choose a side until they have a particular interest in that side. As for Theo, Daphne and Pansy I think they definitely could be future allies. They are from powerful rich families and when Voldemort falls they will inherit it all."

"I see well inform Theo, Daphne and Pansy about a meeting this week they might be interested in. Keep an eye out for the younger years unfortunately everyone needs to be prepared," I said.

"As you wish my Queen," He said with a bow.

"Oh stop that," I said while hitting him.

"What? I am just joking. I miss you guys already. I miss hanging out, fooling around and being a teenager. Ugh, why did it have to get so hard again? Sometimes wearing this mask isn't all it's cracked up to be. Merlin when I saw my father yesterday before the train ride I just wanted to hit the smirk off his face. Telling me he is so proud of me for following in the family footsteps. He literally just got out of Azkaban and literally doesn't give a shit about anything then but his precious dark lord," Draco said.

"I'm sorry. How is your mother doing? "I wonder how Bella is.

"She is handling herself. Aunt Bella told me she is already bringing back the Malfoy name into the good gracious of Voldemort. He is pleased with her more so then he ever really was with my father. She has only been a deatheater a couple months though and I can already see the negative effects. She isn't sleeping very well, the dark circles under eyes and she snaps easier then she used to. She is letting the façade fall a little bit probably because of all the pressure she is under and isn't letting my father push her around anymore which I think is good. I don't understand how Aunt Bella did this for decades and my mother is barely holding on after 3 months," Draco said while looking at his feet. He worries a lot about his family.

"Bella told me she is able to harden her heart enough. I think she kind of separates the two personalities to be honest. One side is Lestrange the deatheater we all come to fear and then you have Black the brilliant brave woman who just loves her family," At least that is what I do in my head anyway.

"I don't think she will have a harden heart for long. The minute we face in the ultimate battle and someone tries to kill she will cut their head off," Draco said while grinning at me.

"Oh shut up. Is weird for you? You know I am basically soul mates with your Aunt?" I never actually asked him before.

"Honestly not really. Aunt Bella was in Azkaban most of my life and recently she looks more like my sister then my aunt anyway," He said.

"We noticed that! Why didn't anyone tell Bella she was deaging?"

"Well Harry, Luna and I didn't really notice at first we were all training to hard. The first one to notice was my mum and she didn't mention anything about it. I have feeling Ernmas has something to do with that. Anyway I think I hear people coming and sadly Malfoy face must come back," Draco said while looking sad.

"It's okay Swift we will talk again soon," I said while giving him a quick hug and sat at a desk in the front of the class.

Quickly all the Gryffindors and Slytherins walked into the room. I was delighted when Harry choose to sit with me up front. Ron quickly joined behind us sitting next to Pavarti. As usual the Slytherins sat on one side and the Gryffindors on the other.

"What do you think this new Professor is like?" Ron whispered.

"I don't know but anything is better than Umbridge," Harry said back.

"Ha! You got that right," I snorted.

 _Slam_

I look up to see Fintan exiting his office. Dressed in similar muggle clothes as the feast in jeans and a grey V-neck and dragon hide boots he doesn't look like any professor we have ever had. His red auburn hair is pulled back and on his arms you can see the scars from his many battles. I look behind me real quick and see many girls swooning already and maybe a boy or two.

"Hello class, welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. My name is Fintan McCrery and I will be your professor for this class. You may call me Professor Fintan or Professor McCrery it's up to you. Before the rumor mill starts I will stat this fact once and only once I am Professor McGonagall's nephew. Now to begin this class it will not be easy and I will not give out extra credit. I am here to teach you how to defend yourselves and I won't sugar cot anything there is a war coming and people are going to die. You slack off in my class it could mean the difference between life and death. Now that you kids are older I have been granted permission to do things a little differently. First thing you will be required to wear workout clothes to this class as your uniforms are impractical. Second you will entry level Auror training guide as your textbook the professors and I agree it's the most useful. Third all test will have a written and practical section meaning you will have to perform spells for me. Finally at the end of the year your final exam will be a dueling tournament. The winner of this tournament will get 150 points toward their house and an automatic O on their NEWT exams meaning if they choose they will not have to take the class the following year. Any questions?" Fintan finished and looked at the class.

The first person to raise their hand was Pavarti. Fintan gestured for her to speak.

"On the final exam does our grade depend how far we get? Are all the years dueling?" She asked.

"The exam does not depend on how far you get but on the skills you use. Yes all the years will be dueling in the tournament but the tournament is only amongst your year across all the houses. Now since I did not go to Hogwarts don't expect any favoritism towards any of houses. I know a lot of you were expecting an easy syllabus reading day but that is not the case in this class. We will be hosting an opening day duel so that I can see yours skills. So everyone up! Move the desk back!" Fintan shouted.

Then everyone stood up and pushed the desk aside. Fintan summoned a dueling stage.

"I have talked with all your professors and I have made a list of the dueling partners. First up Weasley vs Goyle!"

Ron and Goyle quickly step onto the stage. Goyle seems to have lost a lot of weight this summer and has a new arrogance air around him. Both went to the middle where Professor Fintan was standing.

"No Unforgivables and nothing that can kill you. These duels will show me what areas I need to teach more and what areas less. Also I am going to individualize your classwork and homework. There is no reason why everyone should be tested on the same things when some might be more advance then others. With that being said both of you bow and get into your positions," Fintan said then walking off the stage.

Goyle and Ron bowed to each other and then proceeded to their sides of the stage.

"Diffindo!" Goyle was the first to fire.

"Protego," Ron quickly cast a shield to cover himself. Ron seems to plan on holding the shield.

"Confundo! Diffindo! Reducto!" Goyle trained his wand on Ron and casted in rapid fire.

Ron used his shield to hold them all back. He seemed to be planning something having not fired anything offensive yet.

"Is that all you can do Weasel! You good for nothing Blood Traitor! Expelliarmus!" You can tell Goyle has improved greatly over the summer and that scares me. Someone who up until now was at the bottom of class casting spells quickly and easily. You can see the bloodlust in his eyes as if he wants to actually kill Ron.

"Protego Totalum!" Ron shouted and let the Protego completely cover his body in a layer of a shield.

"You see Goyle I am just getting started. Obscuro!" Quickly Ron spell hit and Goyles eyes were covered in a blind fold. His eyes now covered you can see Ron was going to do his final move.

"Expelliarmus!" Goyle wand quickly flew into Ron's hand. I was definitely impressed it seems Ron was not be lazy all summer like I thought. He duels much like he plays chess he calculates then fires.

"Winner Weasley! I'm impressed with both of your work you may now step down," Fintan shouted from the sidelines.

Ron cast a counter spell at Goyle and his blindfold was released. Goyle was about to run at Ron when I notice curiously enough Blaise Zabini stop him and pull him back into Slytherin's side of the dueling stage. Ron quickly walked over to us with a huge smile on his face.

"Good job mate!" Harry spoke with a grin then clapping Ron on his shoulder.

"I'm impressed Ron," I told him with a smile.

"Did you hear that Harry? A compliment from Hermione well oh my! I must have done something right," He said while laughing.

"Well don't get used to it. I can see you didn't spend all summer sleeping," I said.

"Yea well Bill came home from Egypt and after about two weeks of begging he agreed to help train Ginny and me. Of course our parents had no idea they would have never let us. Ginny and I decided we needed to step up our game this year like Professor Fintan said this isn't fun and games anymore. I don't want to rely on you guys all the time anymore," Ron spoke.

"Wow Ron that was actually very mature of you," I said.

"I was bound to grow up a little at some point," Ron said while smirking.

Maybe just maybe Ron could be trusted with my secrets.

"Next up! Patil and Parkinson!" Fintan shouted.

Pansy actually won the duel but you can see it was only just barely. This continued for a while. Neville defeated Crabbe, Dean surprisingly beat Zabini, Lavender lost to Nott, and Seamus and Millicent's actually ended in a tie. Harry was currently fighting Draco right now. To most people it would seem like a hate filled match but to me I just see the competitiveness that happened all summer. Harry and Draco were actually surprisingly even when it came to a lot of their skills and they were typical boys so they always liked beating each other.

"Fulgari!" Harry shouted a binding spell at Draco.

"Protego! Reducto!" Draco blocked Harry's spell and cast one quickly back. I can see they were both holding back a little to not show the school the full extent of the spells we learned this summer but their duel was still by far the longest. Harry quickly dodge Draco's spell jumping to his left landing on his knees.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted from knees and was able to get Draco's wand.

"Potter winner! Well boys that was definitely entertaining I can't wait to see how your duel goes at the end of the year," Fintan said with a hidden smirk. He was proud of how far along they have come. Harry got up off his knees and handed Draco back his wand with a smile on his face. I can see Draco resist his urge to smack him for his cheek. They both stepped off stage quickly. There was only one duel left.

"Our final duel! After speaking to both of your Professor's they all agreed Ms. Granger the best student in the year but followed closely by Ms. Greengrass so I expect a fine duel," Fintan said while stepping off stage. I was a little shocked I thought for sure Draco was the 2nd in the class except it was actually the Ice Queen of Slytherin this should be interesting.

I quickly made my way to the center of the stage where Daphne waited for me. She looked at me with that familiar icy stare but there was something about her that told me it was mask not meant for harm just as a form of protection. We both bowed and headed back to our sides of the stage.

"Reducto!" I shouted first wanting to see how she would react. She quickly jumped to the right of it.

"Stupefy," She spoke I could see the red flying near me and I quickly cast a silent Protego to defect the spell from me and sending it flying into the wall.

She then noticing my cast of nonverbal started firing none verbal spells as well. Quickly our duel really began. Seas of red, yellow, purple and blue lights flash towards each other each being blocked or sent into the sky or wall. She dueled like a dancer I notice she gently swayed side to side in fluid motion. I sent towards her a Bat Bogey Hex she quickly dodge it again. Then she sent over a silent Stupify I easily blocked it. If I didn't know any better I would say she was trying to assess my skills as much as I was trying to assess hers. Knowing this duel was going longer than expected I decided to cast a Patronus to try to throw her off. Surprisingly though instead of my normal otter a giant dragon appeared out of my wand and it went flying towards her. Seeing her momentarily distracted by the beast I quickly summoned her wand to me catching it midair.

"Winner Granger! Girls I am very impressed by your use of nonverbals. Students you should all learn from this duel nonverbals are not easily cast and to have an entire duel in silence at such a young age put's these two into a class of their own. Well it seems that would be all for today you may go. Ms. Granger and Ms. Greengrass if you both could please stay behind," Fintan said.

Quickly most of the class left room. Draco and Harry both seemed to stay behind though patiently waiting for us as it seemed.

"Boys I did not ask you to stay. Seem as you did I think after your duel I offer you both the same thing," Fintan said.

"What is that sir?" I spoke.

"I am offering you all a chance to skip a year of Defense and go directly into the 7th year class. After today's duels while most of the students are further ahead than I thought they would be you four would not do any good staying in a 6th year class. You guys are to advance for that and probably easily defeat some 7th years as well. So if you accept that means you will be taking a NEWT level course a year early meaning more work load then you expected. If you pass the NEWT which I expect you all will, you will be given a chance to start an independent defense study your 7th year that could go towards a mastery in the subject. What do you say?" Fintan finished.

I look over and see Daphne calculating in her head about the offer. I can already tell by Draco and Harry's faces they are going to accept. I was going to accept as well seeing as I want to take NEWT early to get it over with and having something less to worry about.

"I accept your offer," Daphne was the first one to speak.

"I accept as well," I said while looking over at Daphne. There was something about her I couldn't put my finger on it but I wanted to get to know her more.

"I'm in!" Harry said with a smile.

"I accept," Draco with a smirk.

"Excellent I will inform the Headmaster as this is for sure going to change your schedule. Now that being said you are dismissed," Fintan said.

I was about to leave the class when Harry tugged on my arm.

"Malfoy and Greengrass wait a second," Harry said.

"What is it Potter?" It's scary how easily he slips into his other personality.

"With everything that is happening on the outside we want to extend an olive branch to the Slytherins for a dueling club we host with the other houses," He said.

"Dumbledore's Army? We heard about your little club last year and you never offered membership before what has changed?" Daphne questioned.

"Everything has changed. With Voldemort being back we think it would be best we all learn to defend ourselves. You can only learn so much in a class room and Hogwarts should stand united. We shouldn't let petty rivalries affect as us much as it did the older generations," Harry said.

Draco and Daphne quickly looked at each other as if having a silent conversation. I knew Draco and I talked about asking the Slytherins earlier today but it looks like Harry wants to happen sooner than we thought.

"We will like to talk further about your offer after classes today. Meet 8pm Astronomy Tower?" Daphne spoke.

"Sounds fine," Harry said.

"Good see you soon Potter," Malfoy said and quickly exited the class with Daphne following.

"I wonder what she wants to talk about. I guess we will have to see," I said.

Harry nodded in agreement and we quickly left the Defense class.

 **Before anyone flips out! Hermione is not going to get with Daphne she just finds her interesting. I have another plan for her. Until next time (* & **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M BACK**

 _HGPOV  
Gryffindor Common Room _

The rest of classes were not as entertaining as Defense. Mostly teachers telling you what to expect of the year. I was waiting with anticipation for the meeting with Daphne tonight and then afterwards using the time turners for more training and hopefully seeing my Bella. I can already tell this year is going to be exhausting.

"You ready to go?" Harry who was sitting next to me asked.

"Yes let's go," I said.

We told Ron about our meeting he agreed to cover for us in the common room but to tell him everything when we got back. Harry and I used the cloak and the map to navigate our way to the tower without problems. While making our way up the stairs I do hear whispers at the top.

At the top of the tower I discovered we are meeting with more Slytherins than anticipated. Draco and Daphne were there but so were Pansy, Theo, Blaise and a younger year who I am assuming is Daphne's sister Astoria.

"Hello," I said.

"Granger and Potter we are here to discuss your proposal," Pansy spoke first.

"What do you want to discuss?" Harry asked.

Then Pansy began to look at Draco who in returned looked at everyone else to gesture to their arms. One by one they all began to pull up their sleeves. That's when I notice all of them had the Junior Death Eater bands even Astoria who was only a 5th year. The bands were simple enough a silver ring with a green snake wrapping around it but according to Draco when called you get the same pain you would with a real mark.

"I don't know if you know what these bands are but these bands represent our supposed servitude to the bloody Dark Lord. The bastard convinced our parents that we ready to make our steps into the darkness. We figure you needed to know before making your full proposal that none of us wants this," Theo said.

"None of you?" I questioned.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Besides the fact Voldemort is a bastard. Well my father killed my mother on his commands saying she was too weak to be a good wife and mother that my father should find a better one. That led to a string of step mothers who would always mysteriously disappeared at some point because Voldemort convince my father that no one was good enough. He loved my mother at one point but Voldemort constant punishment warped my father's mind and he destroyed the man he was. Now all I have is a twisted son of a bitch who only keeps me around because he needs an heir," Theo spoke venomously.

"I am so sorry Theo," I can truly see the hatred for Voldemort in him but also sadness for the family that was destroyed.

"Thank your for your sympathy Granger but I am not the only one with a sob story," Theo said.

"I guess that means me next. Well when I was about four my mother got pregnant. I never seen my parents more happy and they became ecstatic when they learned it was a son. Finally my parents got the heir they always wanted. A couple weeks after I turned five Gabriel Anthony Parkinson was born and my family was the happiest they have ever been. This happiness only continued though for about a year when my father started noticing something different about Gabriel. While perfectly healthy and crawling everywhere he wasn't showing any signs of magic that I did at that age. At first only a thought in my father's head quickly became an obsession and soon my brother was taken to St. Mungo's where they discovered he was a squib. Devastated my parents argued for weeks on what to do with my brother and soon I no longer had a brother. I never knew what happened to Gabriel. I asked for him constantly and parent only said I was making him up but I knew he was real," Pansy suddenly stopped and put her hand in her pocket and reached for something. I can see the tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. She pulled out a picture and gave it to me.

The picture was of a little girl in pigtails and in a yellow sundress smiling from cheek to cheek and in her lap sat a little boy. The picture was magical so the little boy was seen laughing in his dark blue onesie while hugging his big sister. What struck me most about the picture was I don't think I ever seen Pansy smile like that. I look up into the bully eyes that tormented me for years and all I saw was a lost soul. I handed the picture over to Harry so he could have a look too.

"I am sorry Pansy we didn't know. Have you ever tried looking for him?" Harry asked while handing the photo back.

"Only every chance I get and for years I asked my parents about him. They of course never acknowledge his existence and soon thought beating the question out of me would make it so I never ask again. They were wrong of course because every year on December 15th on Gabriel's birthday I ask about him still and every year I get the beating of a lifetime. I don't care about the beatings I just want the truth," Pansy said fighting the tears.

I walked over to Pansy and pulled her into a hug. At first stiff as a board she quickly returned the gesture.

"I am sorry Pans. I am so sorry we will find him I promise," I whispered in her ear and then let go of the hug.

"Thank you Hermione," Pansy said.

"Well I guess that means I am next. If you didn't already assume that is my sister Astoria over there," Daphne said while point at the small blonde girl.

"Hi," Astoria said.

"Simple our father wanted sons as you can see we are not. Therefore we have been subject to all the beatings and belittling since. Recently my father accepted the fact that I a woman was his heir and has started training me for such. In doing I am now supposed to become a deatheater and for insurance that I complete my task he made Astoria a junior deatheater. My father is no fool he knows I don't care about him or our mother only Astoria so he is using that love against me. He praises Astoria for soon becoming the youngest marked death eater to just mock me. My parents are nothing more than the sperm and egg that made me. I would like to take down everything they hold dear like they are doing to me," Daphne said coldly. Her voice didn't show much emotion but you can see the pure hatred in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your family Daphne and Astoria," Harry said.

"It's okay I don't waste my tears on them anymore," Daphne said.

"Astoria what are all your feelings about this?" I asked.

"My parents are terrible people who always tried to pit Daphne and me against each other they deserve what they get. Daphne and our house elf Milly raised me. My mother rather spends her time with a bottle of fire whiskey then raise children and my father is an arse. I know my father using me in a game to have Daphne's loyalty because he knows when Daphne turned 17 she originally planned on leaving with me. How bad would that make my parents look their children fleeing. They wouldn't handle the humiliation and thus our servitude to the dark lord. This guarantees we stay and not cause the family shame," Astoria finished. She spoke just as cold and logical as her sister.

"I am sorry your family sucks. Makes you feel any better I lived the first 11 years of my life in a cupboard under a staircase," Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" Draco spoke up. We never told Luna and Draco about Harry's adoptive family.

"Prejudice goes a lot of ways. Like how Voldemort hates muggles my adoptive family hated magic. I live most of my life with my mother's sister, her horrendous husband and my bully of a cousin. They confined me to a cupboard under the stairs until I was too big and then they gave me my cousin's second bedroom. They pretty much treated me like a house elf I was do all the chores and if I didn't do it right I get beat. Yet unlike Voldemort I know there are good muggles out there because we are not much different. Like wizards some muggles are good and other bad. I was dealt a bad hand and landed with the worse sort of people but Hermione's parents are lovely," Harry said while smiling.

"You are very strange Potter. How could you go through something like that and still smile?," Blaise Zabini finally spoke. Draco said he was from grey family I wonder why he is here.

"Cause my family is what I create it to be. The Dursleys are not my family Ron and Hermione are. Zabini why are you here though?" Harry asked.

"Simple I'm gay. I figure I have a better chance with you lot then the deatheaters. I was raised in Italy so my family was generally never involved in your conflicts but my mother's new husband is a deatheater so here I am. He forced me to take the band despite my mother's reservations," Zabini finished.

"So enough with the sad stories do you honestly think Gryffindor will accept us in your study group?" Draco asked.

"We talked to them already and they are accepting. We are not Voldemort we will not discriminate you based on your background. I know past actions say otherwise but things are getting serious now and we need to let childhood feuds go. We are not our parents and we need to start acting like it." Harry said determined.

"I agree with Potter. We are not our parents. They got us involved in this mess in the first place and it's time for us to fix it. If we can't let the past go then we are no better then them. We only have bands now let's not make them full marks," Daphne said while looking at the other Slytherins. They all began to nod back at her.

"So when is the first meeting" Draco asked.

"Thursday night. Here take these coins they will alert you of the exact time and location," I said while handing out the gallon coins.

"Okay. Thank you," Draco said while holding the coin. All the other Slytherins were looking at their coins as well with small smiles are their faces.

"Don't thank us yet we haven't started training," Harry said with a smirk.

 **I know its short one but I was getting writers block this is more of a filler chapter anyway. So I will going away for a week so I am sorry for the future update delay!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Here is chapter 12! For all of you haven't realized it yet this is going to be a long story! Have fun and please review! Also for the Knights of Grey hideout basically imagine a giant castle with a training court yard in the middle. Also I do not have a beta and I am very well aware how bad my grammar is! So if you want to beta just let me know! (* & **

_HGPOV_

"You ready?" Harry asked while pulling the time turner out from under his shirt.

"Yes,"

I pulled my time turner out from under my shirt as well. We turn it 4 times and then press the porkey button. Soon I feel the time moving around me and then pull me to another place. We land with a big thud on the ground. Harry and I haven't mastered porkey travel yet. I look around and see Draco and Luna come back as well. It's only been a day or two and I have missed Knights of Grey immensely.

"So how was everyone first day of school," Luna asked while helping Draco up.

"Interesting," I said and saw Harry and Draco nod.

"Welcome back children," We all turn around and see Ernmas/McGonagall walking down the stairs into the main training court yard.

"How is Hogwarts so far?" Ernmas asked.

"We are starting up the DA again and we invited Slytherins," I said.

"Excellent which ones are willing to join?" Ernmas asked.

"Pansy, Theo, Daphne, Astoria and Blaise," Draco said.

"Good we will need those alliances in the future. Now your first training session today will be with Bellatrix she was able to step away from Voldemort for a few hours,"

Ernmas continued to talk but I didn't listen I could feel the bond working I know my Bella is close. I look up to the deck balconies looking for her and turn around to see if she would also be making it down the stairs and nothing. I turn back around to look like I am paying attention when I feel arms circle around my waist.

"Miss me love?" Bella whispers in my ear and then nips at it. I instantly turn around and bring her lips down to mine. I am still hot and bothered by our last encounter and I wish we weren't training so we can finish what we started. Her lips continue to send fire through my body and I don't want to stop especially when she slips her tongue in. I can feel her hand making it to the bottom of my shirt when

"GIRLS!" Ernmas shouted. We stop and I turn around to look at Ernmas. Bella still has her hands around my waist and I wish they didn't have to leave.

"Now that I have your attention, Bellatrix you only have a few hours and we don't know when you will be available again," Ernmas said.

"Right, today will be an ultimate test of your skills. Ernmas is right we don't know when I will be back again. Voldemort moves are becoming more paranoid and erratic by the day. He is only trusting Me, Severus and surprisingly Narcissa with his latest plans. He believes there are spies in his camp and of course he is right but he believes us to be his most loyal," Bellatrix said while letting go of my waist.

"Mom is one of his most loyal?" Draco questioned.

"Cissa has proved herself to be a better deatheater then your father. She is definitely more skilled and she brings an experience healer into Voldemort's circle. That is something he has never had before. Most of all she questions his movements and methods something your father never did because he was too scared. He appreciates her insight and now even questions himself as to why he never brought her in earlier. Your mother is probably one of the best spies I have ever seen in my life. She has achieved what I have done in twenty years in 3 months. That is defiantly impressive," Bellatrix said but you can still see the worry in her eyes.

"But is she okay?" Draco asked.

"She is managing. I try to help her anyway I can but your mother knew what she signed up for. She didn't make the decision lightly. Now I don't have much time today and we need to start. Today we will be learning the unforgivables. I know all of you have dreaded this day but unfortunately you must learn these if we are to stand any chance in the upcoming battles. I assume you all know what each of these curses does?" Bella asked.

We all nodded our heads yes. She was right thought I have been dreaded this day immensely. I know Harry, Luna and Draco have as well. We all knew we were going to learn them but I just hope I will never actually have to use them but the chances of that happening are slim.

"Okay first thing you need to know is that you to mean it for these curses to work. I know most of you are light by nature but its time to let the darkness in. This is going to be some of the hardest magic you will ever attempt. Dark magic is seductive the feeling gives you a high you have never felt before and you have to prepare yourself for that. I know we have trained all summer but that was kid stuff to what I will be asking of you now. The imperius curse will be easiest for all of you to do but even then you have to be willing to take over someone completely. One thought, one feeling as if you don't want to do this and the curse will stop. What no one tells you about these curse is that not only are they a one way ticket to prison but extremely difficult to cast. Next we have the cruciatus curse, which in my opinion is the hardest to learn,"

"Why?" Luna asked cutting off Bellatrix.

"Because Luna the killing curse is quick and swift and the imperius curse was actually not created for dark means it was used to herd cattle actually. The cruciatus curse though was created for the soul purpose of torture and there is no good benefit from this curse. Before casting this curse you have to let your natural darkness take over even if only for a few minutes in order for it work. There have been very powerful wizards and witches who have not been able to cast this curse for that reason. To let oneself go to the deepest dark depth of your mind can change a person and some people have to fight to come back from it. A perfect example of this is Andy," Bellatrix said.

"Aunt Andy? Really but she seems so nice," Draco said.

"She is right."

We all turn around to see Andromeda walk into the court yard.

"When Bellatrix first became a spy I told her I do anything to help. Back then you have to know Bellatrix and I looked so similar we practically passed for twins. Well now she could be my daughter," Andy said with a smirk.

"Hey watch it!" Bellatrix said.

"Not my fault you deaged you should consider it a blessing. Anyway we agreed for a little while we both could take up the spy responsibility so Bellatrix didn't have to do it all on her own. Well soon Bellatrix magical prowess began to attract Voldemort and he took her own as his apprentice," Andy said.

"Voldemort was your mentor! You didn't tell any of us that?" I said angrily.

"This was back when he looked more human than snake and some of his sanity was left. There is a reason Voldemort was able to gain so many followers he is a very charismatic person and back then he wasn't that bad on the eyes either. Anyway as soon as that happened Bella declared she didn't want my help anymore and naturally I was furious. I knew she was just trying to protect me but I was also trying to protect her. So Bella began her training and she come back here each day looking like someone was slowly sucking her soul away. So one day I put a powerful sleeping potion in her tea to give her some rest and I went to her training sessions. That's where my trouble began," Andy said while closing her eyes as if still trying to forget.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I got sucked in. The magic Voldemort was doing was incredible like nothing we were learning at Hogwarts and I wanted to learn all of it. You wont understand until you start casting but this magic makes you feel invincible and I became addicted to this feeling ," Andy said.

"Even after one training session?" Luna asked.

"Well turns out I am not the best at potions so the sleeping potion I gave Bella lasted a week and that entire week I only came back to check on her. Besides that I was with Voldemort learning, casting and letting the darkness slowly consume me. It got so bad at the end of the week I forgot to check on her on the last day. So when she woke up I was gone and the only thing left was a dark book I left behind. I was in a darkness coma. It took me three months before I even made it back to the castle," Andy said.

"At that the time I woke up I was very confused but Andy left enough clues behind for me to figure out where she was. I knew though I couldn't go there and drag her back I knew I had to wait or we both end up killed. When she did finally showed up it was not the Andy that left," Bella said while looking sad.

"She is right. When I came back I was on the brink of being lost. The only reason I even came back was to collect my stuff. I had plans to move in with Voldemort for good and give myself completely to the darkness. I was an addict and dark magic my drug. In those three months something changed in me and I didn't even realize it. I became a monster. For I wasn't only learning about the dark arts I actually started to use them and I was very good kids. Voldemort use to bring in muggles and I use them as my test subjects. I didn't even see it as wrong. In my head muggles became nothing more than a way for me to practice. I would torture, maim, experiment and kill for my own amusement. Voldemort said he never seen anything like this since himself. I loved it and I loved him. He became more than my mentor at that point he became my everything. I was willing to do anything for him and had full on intention of telling him I was actually Andy and about the Knights," Andy said while quivering a little bit.

"How did you break out of it?" I asked.

"My sisters and Ernmas who at the time I thought was McGonagall. When I came back apparently Ernmas instantly knew what had happened. She binded me to a wall the minute I walked into the castle. She could smell the dark magic on me and looked in my mind and saw what I did but she also saw I was not completely lost. In all that time I was in my darkness coma I still thought about my sisters often and how I needed to bring them with me. She knew that is how I would be able to snap out of it," Andy said.

"Dark arts are very dangerous children and while you all are going to learn you are also never allowed to practice without supervision. Andy was as you seen now a very bright good person but the Andy at 20 was very different. She was probably the darkest people I had ever had to bring back. She killed and torture hundreds in a matter of months. Imagine what would have happened if she didn't come back for a year none of us would have been here now. Hermione you most of all need to not let the darkness set in or we are all lost," Ernmas said.

"Do you think I could end up like Andy almost did?" I said sadly.

"Only if you let it happen. We live in the grey therefore some of us are darker then others but we never make that full transition to darkness. I believe you will be able to fight it off but I just warn you. Actually I warn all of you from now we must be careful. Harry you have a direct connection to Voldemort and I don't want you to use these curses unless necessary. I am afraid this might make it even harder for you," Ernmas said.

"I am with Hermione until the end. She is my sister and I won't do anything to hurt her," Harry said.

He makes me so proud sometimes.

"Let's see what happens once we start Potter," Bella said with a smirk.

 **I AM BACK HAHHAHAH. Sorry for the lack of update. Also really important note I have gotten comments about my spelling and grammar and guess what I know! I was never the best at English but I write because I enjoy it and as a stress relief. So if it really bothers any one that much please message me and you can fix my errors but until then I really hope you enjoy where this story is going** **As always I am Confuzzled (* & **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note! Hey everybody so I replaced my last chapter that was originally an author's note with a real chapter so you should prob read it before this one! Always still looking for beta's!**

 _HGPOV_

 _Knights of Grey Castle_

"CRUCIO!" I shouted at the transfigured mannequin. I saw the stream of red leave my wand but wasn't able to reach the mannequin.

"Hermione we have been at this for hours I know it's hard but you have to mean it. You have to let darkness in for this to work," Bellatrix said. I know she is only trying to help me but after hearing what happened to Andy I don't want to risk it.

"I don't know how to let the darkness in," I said.

"Don't know how? Or are you scared to? Love I know it's scary but we are not white magic or dark magic we are grey. Being grey means we use all magic but we use it with a purpose. We are not the death eaters who use this magic for joy but we are also not the order of the phoenix who thinks stunners will actually win battles. We are practical meaning we will kill in battle but we will not enjoy it but we need to do it because that is the only way to defeat Badb. Do you think she will throw stunners or hexes at you when the time comes? No she will use the worse form of magic to torture you for so long you will be begging for death. We are teaching you all of this so you can win. The world deserves a kind and fair ruler again and that is you. Now think about something or someone you hate and let that fill you and then cast," Bellatrix finished.

I began to think of the kids who made fun of me when I was little for being a know it all. That wasn't enough though that barely gave me any hatred. I began to think of the Dursleys and what they did to Harry. That is what did it.

All the years they could have been his family but instead became his tormentors. I think of how I was the first person to really give Harry a hug and how Ron helped him celebrate his first Christmas. Those people denied him everything he should have had! Those people were supposed to be his family. I knew I had it. I could feel the hatred I had for them burning in me. I knew why I needed to do this to protect my family. I needed to protect Harry, Luna, Draco, the Knights and Bella.

"Crucio," I didn't shout it. I let the magic fill me instead. I let the images Harry shared with me of his time at the Dursleys ignite the fire, I see Draco's black eye he got from his father feed the flame, Luna's tears from her Ravenclaw tormentors breath the magic with life and finally Bella's struggles makes the magic form. I feel the magic working and the red light crashes into the mannequin.

I can see why people can become addicted to this. I feel like nothing can touch me now. My eyes have finally opened up as if I will never tire again! The magic warms my body like a warm blanket and every time a little more of the darkness comes in I see the red light become bigger.

The bigger the light becomes the more I want to feed it. It's like my child and I want it to grow big and strong. I could care less about the mannequin all the matters is the magic. This beautiful magic I can form matters more than all humans! I must feed it and let it build. No one can touch me now!

"CRUCIO!" I shout again. I see the red light stream begin to widen and engulf the body of the mannequin. Soon the mannequin is completely surrounded by red.

The darkness I let in I can feel needs more. So I let more images roll through my head. Harry telling me Dumbledore wants to kill me passes my brain and that does it again!

My body is starting to have to shivers in all the right places. It's as if Bellatrix is kissing every inch of my body. I close my eyes and see my new dark friend standing in front of me. Its hand is reaching out and I want to grab it. The dark is making all my pain turn to pleasure. This is better than anything I have ever felt.

I open my eyes again and I see the mannequins' skin is completely torn off. That wasn't enough though! It's needs to know all the pain I have! The feelings of betrayal! It needs to know more….

"HERMIONE! STOP!" I hear Bellatrix shout but I ignore it. She is always away serving her Dark Lord. Ha! She should be serving me. They all should be serving me!

"No! I won't stop! You wanted the darkness and I let it in! It's my new friend and it will avenge all of our pain! Don't you see Bella my dear sweet Bella. We could kill them all now and then it will be only Badb!" I cackled at her. How could she not give in to the power? All those years as a dark witch and she didn't give in! She is too weak!

"Expelliarmus!" I hear someone shout and I look down and my wand is gone.

I can feel the darkness receding it's as if cold water has been tossed on my head. I look at the mannequin and see only dust.

"Hermione?" I look over and see Harry. He looks scared and I also see he is holding my wand.

"What just happened?" I asked. It's all starting to feel like a fog is over my brain. I feel arms encircle my waist and I immediately feel safe. I look behind me and see Bella with tears forming down her cheeks. What did I just do? It was only a minute ago but I can't remember fully.

"You let all the darkness in. Apparently you have been holding on to a lot of hatred that none of us was prepared for except for Harry. Hermione what did you feel?" Ernmas asked.

"I felt power and hunger. I just kept wanting to feed it." I said.

"You didn't want to torture the mannequin?" Andy asked.

"Not until the end did I really want it to feel what I felt. At first it was just about feeding my magic and the darkness. It was like something possessed me," I said feeling guilty.

"It seems Hermione needs more training," Ernmas said.

"What just happened? Andy didn't fall into the dark so easily why did I?" I am so confused.

"I don't know but I am going to find out," Ernmas said.

 **Let me know what you think. (* & **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! -** **still looking for beta btw!**

 _ **Knights of Grey Castle**_

 _ **HGPOV**_

We stopped training after the incident. I told Harry to hold on to my wand for the night. I think a night of no magic would do me good. Draco, Luna and Harry portkeyed back to Hogwarts about an hour ago. I choose to stay for the night. Ernmas said she would cover me for the night but I should be back in the morning.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in," I said half heartily. It feels like I have been running on auto-pilot for the past couple hours. I don't want to feel anything in case the darkness comes back. I can't let myself loose control like that again.

"How are you doing love?" I look up and see Bella walked in the room and sat on my bed.

"I'm okay," I said.

"How are you really doing? Don't give me that bullshit you gave to Potter and the rest of them. Don't hide from me," she said while grabbing my hands and forcing me to look at her. I can see the worrying lines forming on her face. Her eyes show so much concern. I couldn't hide from her even if I wanted to.

"I….I can't let that happen again. I can't lose control. I could have hurt you Bella. I could have hurt everyone and no one knows why it happened! I shouldn't have lost control that fast. We have been practicing all summer and I didn't lose control once but the minute I try an Unforgivable I practically become as bad as Badb. Why? Bella I am so confused and scared. I..." I cut myself off and pull myself into Bella shoulder and start sobbing.

"It's okay love. It's okay. We will figure this out," I feel Bella rubbing circles into my back. Her embrace is the only thing keeping me from shattering.

"I could have hurt you. Why can't I just be a simple girl again? I miss her you know. I miss the bossy know it all with only concerns of homework. I miss not lying to my friends. I miss I miss.." I stop and pull myself out of Bella's embrace and stand up.

"What do you miss? Let it out love you need to," Bella says.

"I miss being oblivious. I miss being Hermione Granger. I miss her and I feel like I am trying so desperately to cling to her memory but it's all for nothing. I can't be her anymore! I have some destiny thrust on me. My entire life was flipped upside down and I somehow just went with it. Why do I miss her Bella? I have you now and the Knights. Why do I feel this way? I know Ernmas said I accepted my destiny but I don't think I did. I feel like I have been spilt in two and I have no idea how to become one again. Then this shit storm happened! I can't be a Grey leader if I can only do light magic. How do you do it Bella? YOUR entire life is a set up. How do you not split in two?" I said while trying to fight back the tears from forming again.

"Oh Hermione it's not without much difficulty. You don't think I have gotten lost in myself? You would be sadly mistaken. I am not as strong as I seem to be. There has a been a couple times where I got so lost in Bellatrix Lestrange that I forgot Bella Black," Bella said.

"Really like when?" I said while sitting back on my bed.

"One of the first times the Order and the Deatheaters clashed in the first war was by far the worse. I remember it like it was yesterday ….

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **BBPOV**_

 _ **Voldemort's Castle**_

 _I can't do this. I don't want to do this. Why did I think becoming a deatheater was a good idea? I threw my life away! I don't want to hurt anyone._

" _Ughhhhh," Stupid bloody mark burning me. I know you fucken bastard! I am about to sign my public life away as a deatheater. There is no turning back from this. I just hope this stupid Grey Leader comes soon._

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

" _Come in," I said._

 _The door opens and in comes Regulus. My poor baby cousin! He didn't think having me spy alone was safe enough and after the whole Andy fiasco there wasn't really anyone else who could fill in. Cissy already married to that blonde idiot. Sirius and James are practically the faces of the Order. Lilly was a muggleborn and Remus would never get close enough as a werewolf._

" _Are you ready?" I ask him._

" _As ready as I will ever be. Reggie and Bella are about to die aren't they?" He asked and I could see the sadness in his eyes. He already mourning the lives we will never have._

" _We knew when we took these bloody marks the sacrifices that would be made. So yes for today Reggie Black kid brother of Sirius Black is dead. In his place is Regulus Black heir to our great and noble house. Today Bella Black is only a memory and in her place Bellatrix Lestrange is about to become the most feared witch since Morgana. We will let the world see what we want them to see today but behind closed doors and in our dreams Bella and Reggie will always exist. We can't let them disappear or they will actually be dead. Imagine if I was only Bellatrix Lestrange merlin I would want you to kill me yourself. That woman is mad, terrible and married to a fool. I will never be that woman she is only a character I have to play and you will always be Reggie. Now remember what Fenrir said we have to let the characters take over for this to work," I said trying to reassure him._

" _Ha! Easy for him to say he actually has a wolf in him to takeover. I don't understand sometimes how you have spilt yourself in two. I still feel like Reggie every time I do something," He said._

" _If I didn't spilt these people up I would have already been dead. When I first started training I let the dark magic slowly tear me apart but when the Andy thing happened I knew I had to do something different. We almost lost her Reggie because she couldn't remember who she was. I couldn't let that happen to me so I created a character and apparently I am an amazing actress," I said with a smirk._

" _You are so modest. Put on your robes we are going to be late," Regulus said and then left the room._

 _I got up after him and instead of putting on my death eater robes I decided on wearing a black corset dress combination. If the world was going to fear me they might as well see my face. I look at myself in the mirror to see Bella Black's public face for the last time._

" _Bella Black I put you to sleep today. Bellatrix Lestrange it's time to come out and play," I say with a smirk. I let the occulumency shields down that I had put in place for some of the dark magic to go. I could feel the magic beginning to run through my veins. I let the darkness in and now time to play._

 _ **Flash forward**_

 _ **Battle in Forbidden Forest**_

 _I can see why Andy fell the way she did. The magic running through me makes me move faster than any animal, my spells are working as good as McGonagall's and I feel invincible._

" _Crucio," I shout as some random Order member. The red light directly hits its target and the wizard is quickly screaming. That isn't enough it's it? To feel all my pain he must feel more! I let my remorse for the life I was losing start fueling the spell more and I see the red light move from his heart to his brain. Oh I can feel his brain beginning to scramble and soon it will have nothing left!_

" _CRUCIO! HHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAH! You flighty bastard! You are nothing! Thinking a stunner could possibly stop me! Don't you know who I am!" I shout at the filth._

" _Stop please stop!" I hear the pathetic excuse for a wizard shout._

" _Hahahhaha! Stop if you can't handle the pain that means you should have never had magic in the first place," This poor excuse for magic thinking his pleas will stop his fate._

" _Bellatrix stop! Don't throw your life away!" I turn around to see who shouted at me and see Dumbledore himself. I quickly stop but I can see the damage is done this poor excuse for a wizard will be sipping out of a straw for the rest of his life._

" _Look Dumbles I stopped. Are you going to try to save me now? I already booked my ticket to Azkaban and I hear the tickets are not refundable. Hahahahhahah, itty bitty Dumbledore trying to save his students. PATHETHIC! I am as Black as my name and I can't be saved," I yelled at him. He was one of the reasons I was even here in the first place! Stupid Dumbledore listening to Badb and he now thinks he can save me._

" _Bellatrix you have so much potential. You were the smartest witch of your generation. You were not like this at school," He said._

" _HA! I still am that smart! I was always like this on the inside or what you didn't know? Couldn't get passed my shields I bet but oh you tried. I remember your stupid twinkle always entering people's head but I could see the fear in your eyes when you tried to enter mine and you couldn't get past the outer wall! I am lost cause Albus and you should fear me as much him now! CRUCIO!" I shouted at him and saw the familiar red stream shoot out of my wand heading for a direct hit when…_

" _NO!"_

 _Someone then jumps in front of the red stream of light. To frustrated that I missed my target I start fueling the spell more and started directing all my anger towards this idiot. FOOL! I could have stop Dumbledore and we would be one step closer to ending this madness._

" _CRUCIO! " I shout again at this stupid Order member who was just trying to be a hero. HA! Heroes only exist in stories if he only knew what his precious Dumbledore was really like. I start feeling the darkness creep into my brain again and instead of hiding it away I embrace the chaos!_

" _You feel that you idiot. That is dark magic running over your body. Beautiful, elegant and powerful magic that you will never know because your stupid order is too scared of it. Still think I can be saved Dumbledore? Still think I could be redeemed? "I ask him._

" _No I don't think you can or you wouldn't be torturing your own family," Dumbledore said and then her apparates away. Coward can't even save his own people._

" _What do you mean by family? I don't see any of my family here. I don't see…" Then I stop and look at my victim for the first time._

" _No," I say in a whisper and stop the spell. In front of me was Sirius._

" _Hey Bella you sure know how to put on a good show," Sirius said before he passed out._

 _ **Knights of Grey Castle**_

 _ **HGPOV**_

"What happened next?" I asked. I could see the tears already forming in the corner of her eyes as she recounts one of her darkest memoires.

"I quickly brought Sirius back here. The minute I came in the castle Andy and Ernmas were the first people to find me. Andy quickly sent word to Cissa to bring her here so she could look at him. Sirius was out for two weeks and probably six months before his brain was fully healed. I didn't come to back to the castle for six months after that. I thought it be better if he didn't see me and instead I just stuck to my mission and became Voldemort's most trusted servant. Those months are where most of my legend comes from. When I did finally come back to the castle Sirius promptly tackled me in a hug and was more worried about me then himself. Everyone thought I might have left for good but I didn't and here we are now," Bella said with much remorse.

"Bella I am so sorry for what happened but I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Of course love anything," She said while grabbing my hand.

"Neville's parents what happened with that?" I wondered.

"Ah I knew you were going to ask about that sooner or later," she said.

"Yea well I know Neville and I don't know I could never imagine you doing that to anyone." I said.

"Well that night Voldemort ask me to go after them and I expressed reservation about doing so. I quickly learned a lesson that nights called don't question direct orders from him."

"But you question him in meetings and I thought Cissa questions him and that is why she is doing so well spying?" I asked.

"That is different those meetings are about strategy and are meant for discussion. This was a direct order as in he already had his mind made up. Since I questioned him even though it was only for a second instead of trying to convince me what to do he thought an Imperious would be faster solution. I believe his direct words were 'You will torture the information out of them until their brains are leaking from their ears.' So I did just that. Even though I tried to stop myself, the Imperious was too much and I had to stand by and just watch. Oh Hermione it was horrendous. That night I fully witness what I could be and vowed never to go there again," Bella said while sniffing back tears.

"You will never go there again because I won't let it happen," I said while looking directly at her.

"You promise?" She says looking back at me.

"Yes," I leaned in place a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
